Syyskuun ensimmäinen päivä
by Jisra Lumina
Summary: Kuinka Valitun unelmaliitto voi kariutua. Miten entinen kuolonsyöjä ja valittu päätyvät viettämään yön yhdessä? Hyväksyykö velhoyhteisö ja heidän ystävänsä yllättävän suhteen? Tässä ficissä pyritään osoittamaan, että Harryn ja Dracon suhde on mahdollinen viimeisen kirjan epilogista huolimatta.


**Kirjoittaja: **Koiranruusu

**Beta:** Gwyneth iso kiitos avustasi, palautteesi oli kullanarvoista!

**Rating:** K-15

**Pairing:** Harry/Draco, viittaus Sirius/Remus ja Harry/Ginny

**Genre: **Drama, Romance ja aavistus angstia

**Summary: **_Kuinka Valitun unelmaliitto voi kariutua. Miten entinen kuolonsyöjä ja valittu päätyvät viettämään yön yhdessä? Hyväksyykö velhoyhteisö ja heidän ystävänsä yllättävän suhteen?_

**Disclaimer: **Hahmot ovat Rowlingin samoin kuin osa tapahtuma paikoista, tarina on minun, enkä saa taloudellista hyötyä tästä tekstistä, vain kirjoittamisen iloa ja tuskaa.

**warnings: **muutama kirosana, noncon ja Lontoon piilomainostamista

**A/N:** Tämä on vastaukseni Kuoleman Varjeluksien epilogille, jonka valossa H/D paritus näyttäisi mahdottomalta ja jossa sokerisen silkoinen perheidylli aiheuttaa pahoinvointia. Niinpä halusin kokeilla kirjoittaa vaihtoehtoisen tarinan siloisen pinnan taakse, kuitenkin niin, ettei mitään DH.n epilogissa tarvitsisi muuttaa, vain hieman selittää.

Tarinaan on eksynyt jonkin verran kliseitä, mutta en halua muuttaa tästä mitään, vaikka ensimmäinen ficcini onkin kyseessä ja ensi julkaisusta on jo tovi, siis aika pian DH.n julkaisun jälkeen. Osa kliseistä on sellaisia, etten edes tiennyt niiden olemassa olosta, koska en ollut vielä kovin montaa ficciä lukenut, kun tätä kirjoitin. Nythän asia on toisin.

Niin ja niille väitteille epärealistisuudesta voin sanoa vain, että taikuus pois lukien, moni asia on lainattu omasta tai muiden elämästä. Totuus on usein tarua ihmeellisempää :)

* * *

_**Syyskuun ensimmäinen päivä**_

_vuosi 2016_

Hän rakasti Lontoota tai oikeastaan hän rakastaa Lontoota. Ajatus takoi Harryn mielessä samaa tahtia kuin hänen askeleensa kopisivat Oxford Streetin asvalttiin.

Määrätietoisesti mies viiletti pitkin katua pitkin nopein harppauksin vellovassa ihmismassassa, tuhatmäärin turisteja, erivärisiä laumoja koulupukuisia lapsia matkalla retkikohteisiin, kiireisiä liikemiehiä, aurinkolasien taakse piiloutuvia julkkiksia, etnisiä ryhmiä suloisessa sekamelskassa ja ehkä muutama velhokin kuten hän itse.

Lontoossa ei ollut jyrkkiä rajoja, kaikki sulautuivat samaan kaupungin elämänvirtaan.

Harry kääntyi harppomaan alas Reagent Streetiä ja kääntyi sitten vasemmalle Carnaby Streetille päin, jonka nimikaaren luona oli tuttuakin tutumpi pubi. Sisällä oli hämärää, vaikka ulkona oli kirkas ja kuulas syyskuun ensimmäinen päivä.

Savu leijui harsona kellertävien kiviseinien välillä ja sen läpi Harry erotti vaalean miehen kaarevan takan vieressä olevassa pienessä pöydässä. Miehellä oli yllään hebridienmustan vuodasta tehty takki, jonka alla omenanvihreä paitapusero, pari ylintä nappia olivat auki ja nahkaisessa nauhassa hänen kaulallaan lepäsi hopeinen käärme.

Miehen edessä oli lähes tyhjä tuoppi, jota hän tuijotti kuin etsien sieltä vastausta tulevaisuuteen ja Harryn mieleen nousi voimakkaasti mielikuva ensimmäisestä ennustustunnista, jolloin heidän oli pitänyt tulkita teenlehdistä tulevaisuutta. Ehkä sama toimisi oluttuopin maltaista paremminkin, ainakin mieli pienessä humalassa oli avoimempi yliluonnolliselle kuin Punurmion luokassa.

Harry naurahti ääneen, vaalea mies ei kuullut sitä puheensorinan ylitse ja Harry kääntyi baaritiskille tilaten kaksi tuoppia.

Vaalea mies havahtui ajatuksistaan tuoppien kolahtaessa pöydän puiseen pintaan.

- Näytit tarvitsevan täydennystä, Harry totesi. - Olet aika surkea näky, toden sanoakseni. Oliko maltaissasi kalmankoira vai aasi knallihatussa?

Vaalea mies oli jo vastaamassa, mutta Harry painoi hänen huulilleen kevyen suukon, eikä mies voinut olla vastaamatta siihen ensiksi.

- Minulla ei ollut ennustusta, etkä sinäkään siinä kovin lahjakas ollut, jos oikein muistan, mies virnisti ja hymy ulottui harmaisiin silmiin, jotka joskus olivat olleet kylmät ja ivalliset.

Ehkä ajatus koulusta toi sen Harryn mieleen, mutta nyt hän oikeastaan vasta tajusi kuinka uskomatonta oli, että hän ja Draco olivat päätyneet pariskunnaksi. Harry ei halunnut ajatella kuinka pitkä aika Tylypahkan ajoista oli, koska se sai hänet tuntemaan itsensä vanhaksi, vaikka siinä oli se hyvä puoli, että se tarkoitti myös sitä, että Draco oli ollut hänen rakkautensa kohde jo yli kymmenen vuotta.

* * *

_Vuosi 2006_

Harry oli ollut huispauksen maailmanmestaruus kisoissa kaksikymmentäkuusivuotispäiv änään Norjassa. Juhliessaan illalla muiden brittifanien kanssa Skotlannin voittoa Transilvaniasta vuononrannalla, hän huomasi Dracon tuijottavan häntä nuotion toiselta puolelta katseessaan sellaista intensiivisyyttä, että Harry oli siirtynyt kuin hypnotisoituna pojan luokse.

Hämärästi hän ajatteli, että heidän olisi kai aika jo sopia kaikki aiemmat riitansa ja ystävystyä. He olivat kävelleet pitkin vedenrajaa kauemmas remuavasta velhomassasta vaivautuneen hiljaisuuden vallassa, kumpikaan ei osannut aloittaa puhumista kunnolla. Monen takeltelevan yrityksen jälkeen he olivat pysähtyneet.

Aurinko, joka ei ollut laskeutunut kuin hetkeksi, valaisi jo vuorten huippuja vuonon ympärillä. Tähän paikkaan ei kuulunut enää ääntäkään leirialueelta. He olivat vain katsoneet toisiaan, juuri kun aurinko sai hivutettua muutaman säteen laakson ja ne kimaltelivat platinanvaaleissa ja yönmustissa hiuksissa pojat takertuivat toisiinsa kuin hukkuvat.

Huulet kiinni toisissaan, hengittäen toisiaan, maistaen toisiaan kuin peläten maailman katoavan, jos he päästäisivät irti toisistaan. Heidän kasvonsa kiiltelivät kyynelistä, joita vuosia tukahdutettuina olleet tunteet pakottivat poskille. Valo ympäröi heidät kun he löysivät toisensa ensimmäistä kertaa paljaina ja rehellisinä itselleen ja toisilleen.

Kun he viimein uskaltautuivat irrottautua toisistaan oli jo aivan valoisaa. He pukivat hiljaisina vaatteet päälleen ja nousivat kanervaiselta vuoteeltaan. Draco suki hiuksiaan sileiksi samalla irrottaen niihin tarttuneet roskat, Harry puolestaan pörrötti rokat pois hiuksistaan ja yllättyneenä tuttuakin tutummista eleistä, jotka he muistivat toisistaan kouluajoilta, he purskahtivat nauramaan. Heidän naurunsa vielä kaikuessa vuortenseinämistä, he painoivat huulensa yhteen kuin sinetöidäkseen yhteisen taipaleen alun.

Suudelman lomassa Harry sai mutistua - Tämä valo on outoa, se saa kaiken tuntumaan unelta, ihan kuin siinä olisi taikaa.

Draco oli naurahtanut pehmeästi - Sinä olet outo ja sinussa on taikuutta. Ja toivon, että tämä ei ole unta.

* * *

v. _2016_

- Näytät siltä kuin olisit saanut ryhmystä päähän, Draco virkkoi tuoppiinsa tarttuen.

Harry hätkähti takaisin Shakespear's head nimisen pubin hälinään. Hän katsoi takaisin harmaisiin silmiin yhtä rakastuneena, tai oikeastaan vieläkin rakastuneempana kuin tuona lumottuna aamuna vuonon rannalla.

- Muistin sen hetken kun rakastuin sinuun ensimmäisen kerran, Harry kuiskasi ääni käheänä mielenliikutuksesta. Kauhistuneena hän tunsi kyyneleidenkin olevan nousemassa silmiinsä. - Rose on kuin Hermione pienoiskoossa, yritti komennella Jamesia ja Frediä olemaan kunnolla, mutta voit arvata toimiko se, Harry muutti nopeasti keskustelun aihetta ja virnisti.

- No jos poika muistuttaa yhtään sinua, niin ei takuulla. Ethän sinä vieläkään kuuntele Hermionea, vai joko neiti juristi on lopettanut yrityksensä saada sinut takaisin Ginnyn helmoihin? Draco sanoi yrittäen pitää äänensä kepeän leikillisenä ja mustasukkaisuuden loitolla.

- Sitäkö sinä täällä murehdit, että minä päättäisinkin palata perheenpääksi? James on poikani ja haluan olla saattamassa hänet ensimmäiselle koulumatkalleen. Itsehän sanoit, ettet halua tulla sinne mukaan.

- En kestä Hermionen nalkutusta ja paheksuvia katseita, enkä sitä kuinka Ginny katsoo sinua haaveillen.

- Hm... Tiedät hyvin, ettei Hermione enää yritä mitään sellaista ja muistaakseni viimeksi kun näit Ginnyn katsovan minua kaivaten olimme ensimmäistä...

- Ja viimeistä, Draco sihahti väliin.

- Niin ja viimeistä kertaa yhdessä Hermionen ja Ronin järjestämillä perheillallisilla. Siitä on nyt aikaa yhdeksän vuotta, toisin sanoen se tapahtui reilu puolitoista vuotta minun ja Ginnyn erosta. Tiedät hyvin, että Ginnyllä on uusi suhde ja Hermionenkin on jo pakko uskoa, ettei meistä tule enää paria, kun Ginny odottaa ensimmäistä lastaan Zachariakselle.

- Mitä? Onko Ginny raskaana? Ei se mitään todista, onhan sinulla ja Ginnyllä kolme lasta. Sorruithan sinä silloinkin punahiuksiseen seireeniin kun kävit sopimassa tapaamisoikeudesta ja seurauksena oli Lily.

- No, se oli vahinko ja olet itse kuullut Ginnyn katuneen sitä temppua, minkä silloin teki. Lemmenjuomaa... Ei ihme, että inhosin aina liemiä, niistä on sitten riesaa. Vaikka Lilyn syntymää en kadu hetkeäkään. Et kai _oikeasti_ halua aloittaa tätä riitaa taas, siitä erehdyksestä nyt kuitenkin on myös yhdeksän vuotta jo. Ja etenkin kun koko tapaamisoikeussotku johtui meidän yhteen muuttamisesta ja suhteemme muuttumisesta julkiseksi salaisuudeksi, Harry sanoi tunteiden vaihdellessa häkellyksestä kiukkuun ja siitä ihmetyksen sekaiseen hymyyn hänen kasvoillaan.

- En, en minä riidellä halua. Jotenkin vaan tuntuu, että kaikkien mielestä sinä ja Ginny olitte täydellinen pari, meidän rakkauttamme he eivät haluakaan ymmärtää, Draco sanoi katkerana.

- Kyllähän he kaikki oikeasti ymmärtävät, mutta myönnäthän sinä itsekin, ettemme ole ihan kaikkein tavanomaisin pariskunta. Sitä paitsi, minä olisin todella halunnut sinut mukaan saattamaan Jamesia, hänkin olisi varmasti halunnut nähdä sinut siellä. Sinä olet maailmani, olet rakkain kaikista kolmesta elämäni miehestä!

- Keitä... Haista huilu arpinaama! Draco virnisti ymmärtäessään Harryn sanat ja heitti miestä pahvisella lasinalusella, joka hipaisi miehen poskea.

- Voi ei sain varmasti toisen arven kasvoihini ja kuolen takuulla verenhukkaan, Draco vie minut heti Pyhään Mungoon, jos kuolema olisi vielä estettävissä! Harry parkaisi.

Harryn yliampuva näytteleminen karisti lopullisesti Dracon huonontuulen ja hän ojensi kätensä pöydän yli tarttuen Harryn leukaan. Vaaleat hiukset valahtivat kasvoille kun hän kumartui suukottamaan Harryn kolhun saanutta poskea hellästi ja siitä hänen huulensa liukuivat kevyesti Harryn huulille, jotka raottuivat päästäen kielet kohtaamaan toisensa.

Puheensorina heidän ympärillään jatkui tasaisena, kukaan ei kiinnittänyt huomiota suutelevaan pariin takan vieressä. Tämä oli yksi niistä syistä miksi Harry rakasti Lontoota, tässä jästikaupungissa heidän suhteensa ei ollut ihmettelyn aihe, kuten syrjäkylillä tai osassa velhoyhteisöä.

Tällä hetkellä Harry ei kuitenkaan ajatellut sitä, hänen koko olemisensa oli keskittynyt huuliin ja kieleen, jotka kuuluivat hänen rakastamalleen miehelle.

- Luulen, että olisi hyvä aika lähteä kotiin, Draco henkäisi Harryn korvaan.

- Eikös sinulla ollut vain lounastauko aikaa tänään? Harry sanoi irrottautuen syleilystä ja katsoi nyt kiinteästi harmaisiin silmiin, jotka kimaltelivat kutsuvasti.

- Sanoin töissä lähteväni saattamaan kummipoikaani Tylypahkan junalle, olen täysin käytettävissäsi loppupäivän, Draco kuiskasi vetäen Harryn toisella kädellä ylös tuolista ja toisella sipaisi mustien housujen verhoamaa takapuolta.

H/D

Matkaa nopeuttaakseen he sukelsivat metroon, joka kuljetti heidät lähes kodin kynnykselle, jonka yli miehet kompuroivat jatkaen suudelmaa, johon he olivat uponneet jo metrolaiturilla "Mind the gap" -kuulutuksen kaikuessa laatoitetussa tunnelissa.

Harryn kädet vaelsivat Dracon paidan alle, hänen sormensa hyväilivät kylkiluiden kaarta ja piirsivät navan ympyrää. Dracon hengitys katkesi käden liukuessa housujen alle nukkaiselle iholle. Draco taikoi Harryn paidan pois välittämättä loitsun irrottamista napeista, jotka ropisivat lattialle kuin joka maun rakeet.

Siniharmaa kissa, joka oli tullut isäntiään vastaan olohuoneen ovelle, säntäsi rääkäisten karkuun, kun toisiinsa kietoutuneet miehet kaatuivat ovesta sisään suoraan upottavan pörröiselle matolle. Draco suuteli ja imi Harryn paljasta rintaa, oli Harryn vuoro sotkeutua hengityksensä tahdissa. Samalla he kiihkosta kömpelöin sormin keplottelivat housut pois jalastaan.

Harry upotti sormensa vaaleisiin silkkisiin hiuksiin Dracon siirtyessä piirtämään kielellään kuvioita hänen alavatsalleen lonkkaluiden väliselle herkälle iholle ja Harryn suusta karkasi hiljainen vaikerrus hänen sulkiessaan silmänsä nautinnon aallon pyyhkäistessä hänen ylitseen. Dracolla oli taito saada hänet hulluksi halusta yhä edelleen, kaikkien yhteisten vuosien jälkeenkin heidän seksielämänsä kukoisti.

Harry kierähti ympäri niin, että Draco jäi hänen alleen. Hän kohotti itseään hieman katsoakseen rakastaan silmiin ja Darco kohtasi hänen himosta tummentuneet silmänsä, joissa ei näkynyt jälkeäkään niiden poikkeuksellisesta vihreästä väristä. Draco kiersi jalkansa kuin käärmeet Harryn ympärille ja siinä hetkessä he olivat yhtä.

Ilta aurinko kurkisti varoen ranskalaisesta ikkunasta sisälle olohuoneeseen, sen valo osui valkoisella matolla nukkuvien toisiinsa kietoutuneiden miesten alastomiin vartaloihin.

Tummahiuksisen miehen vartalolla näkyi useampikin arpi muistuttamassa hänen vaaroja sisältävästä elämästään ja työstään. Aurorin työ näkyi myös vahvassa lihaksistossa, jonka valo vartaloon osuessaan toi esille hieman liioitellunkin voimakkaana.

Vaalea mies oli huomattavasti vähemmän arpinen eikä hän huokunut samanlaista voimaa kuin tummempi mies, hänen vartalonsa oli kuin hienointa valkoista marmoria, joka oli kaikin puolin kaunis kuin veistos. Ainoastaan hänen toisessa poskessaan erottui hennon vaalea arpi muistona niistä ajoista, kun he vielä olivat Harryn kanssa vihanneet toisiaan.

* * *

_v.1998-2006_

Heidän tiensä olivat sodan ja koulun päätyttyä vieneet eri suuntiin, siinä vaiheessa Draco oli jo tiennyt, ettei hän ollut kiinnostunut naisista. Kotikartanon tunnelma ei olisi voinut olla oudompi, sodan aikana he olivat olleet pimeyden lordin halveksunnan ja pilkan kohteena omassa kodissaan ja sodan jälkeen heidän ainoa lohtunsa oli se, että he kaikki olivat selvinneet hengissä ja välttyneet rangaistuksilta pelastaja-Potterin ansiosta.

Draco katseli isäänsä halveksien kun Lucius rypi itsesäälissä päivä toisensa jälkeen Malfoyn nimen jouduttua sellaiseen lokaan. Lucius oli ottanut tavakseen aloittaa jokaisen päivänsä lasillisella tuliviskiä jota seurasi toinen ja sitä seuraava, kunnes illalla hän sammui sänkyynsä kasvot turvonneina itsesäälin kyynelistä, joita viskin turruttama mieli ruokki.

Draco ei ollut joutunut oikeuteen ollenkaan, mistä hänkin sai todennäköisesti kiittää Potteria, eikä hän tuntenut silti katkeruutta. Niinpä hän ei voinut ymmärtää, mikä Potterin hänen isänsä ja äitinsä kohdalla antamassa puolustusäänessä oli niin nöyryyttävää.

Draco oli hämmästynyt kuullessaan äitinsä valehdelleen pimeyden lordille pelastaen Potterin Dracon tähden. Narcissa jakoi Luciuksen surun siitä, ettei suvun nimi ollut velhoyhteisössä enää yhtä arvostettu kuin ennen ja Draco näki äitinsä olevan neuvoton miehensä auttamisessa pois itsesäälistä.

Jotenkin Lucius onnistui syyttämään kaikesta edelleen Potteria, eikä Draco voinut olla ihmettelemättä isänsä logiikkaa.

Draco ymmärsi hyvin, kuinka idioottimaisesti hän itse oli toiminut ottaessaan pimeän piirron käteensä, se ei ollut kenenkään muun vika kuin hänen omansa. No ehkä hieman senkin kuinka hänet oli opetettu uskomaan puhdasverisyyden ylivoimaisuuteen, velhoyhteisön puhdistamisen tarpeellisuuteen ja pimeyden lordin ihailuun. Ei ollut kuitenkaan Potterin vika, että pimeyden lordi oli katkeroitunut hullu, jolla oli tappamisen päähänpinttymä ja jos hänen joukkoihin oli liittynyt, niin oma valintahan se oli, vielä huono sellainen.

Dracon mielessä kaikuivat Dumbledoren sanat "sinä et ole tappaja" ja vihreässä valossa hohtavan ruumiin hidas putoaminen tornista oli syöpynyt hänen verkkokalvoilleen. Kuinka oikeassa hänen ennen halveksimansa rehtori olikaan ollut. Ei hän ollut pystynyt tappamaan, ei kiduttamaan, hän oli ollut autuaan tietämätön mitä kuolonsyöjän tehtäviin kuului ja halunnut vain isänsä olevan ylpeä hänestä.

Kuinka naiivi hän olikaan ollut. Kuolonsyöjien ihannointi oli saanut katkeran lopun, mutta sitä ei voinut paeta. Eikä hän voinut muuta toivoa, kuin että toinen puoli voittaisi ja heidän orjuutensa päättyisi.

Pari vuotta Draco jaksoi katsella isänsä tuskastuttavan hidasta itsesäälin täyteistä sopeutumista tilanteeseen, kunnes sai tarpeekseen ja muutti Lontooseen pois kotikartanostaan ja sen painostavasta ilmapiiristä. Hän aloitti työnsä ministeriössä taloushallinnossa, jossa hänen nopealle älylleen ja puhelahjoilleen oli käyttöä.

Dracon tehtävänä oli saada ministeriön omaisuus kasvamaan, sillä sota oli tehnyt suuren loven ministeriön kassavarantoihin ja tehtävä oli nuorelle luihuiselle mitä sopivin. Hän keinotteli rahoilla jästipörssissä, sijoitti niitä uudishankkeisiin, hän uskalsi ottaa suuriakin riskejä onnistuen niissä yli odotusten. Dracon ura nousi kuin Tulisalama ja hän sai nopeasti korkeamman viran päätyen johtamaan talousosastoa.

Draco vietti iltansa homoklubeilla ja harrasti yhdenillan juttuja kaivaten kuitenkin jotain muuta, mitä satunnaissuhteet ja työssä menestyminen eivät tuoneet hänen elämäänsä.

Hänen vanhempiensa mielestä ainut asia, mikä pojan elämästä puuttui, oli puhdasverinen vaimo ja pian Draco löysi itsensä viettämästä kihlajaisiaan tytön kanssa, jonka hän hämärästi muisti olleen Tylypahkassa kaksi vuosiluokkaa nuorempi luihuinen.

Työn ja irtosuhteiden turruttamana hänelle ei tullut mieleenkään kieltäytyä liitosta, vaikka hän ei tuntenut mitään vetoa tyttöön. Omaatuntoaan rauhoittaakseen hän muistutti itselleen, ettei hän oikeastaan luvannut mitään Emmalle, vaan hänen vanhempansa. Häiden jälkeen, jotka oli vietetty pian kihlajaisten perään, ei Draco vuoteen koskenutkaan vaimoonsa.

Hän jatkoi melko lailla entiseen tapaan elämäänsä, ainoana erotuksena kotona odottava valmis illallinen eikä pelkkää noutoruokaa tai eineksiä. Sitten eräänä iltana tultuaan kotiin juhlittuaan pikkutunneille asti, mutta onnistumatta saamaan yöseuraa, Draco vietti yön vaimonsa kanssa.

Muutamana muunakin yönä he jakoivat vuoteen seuraavan vuoden aikana, kunnes Emma alkoi odottaa heidän lastaan.

Silloin Draco vasta tajusi millaiseen sotkuun oli ajattelemattomuuttaan joutunut. Hänellä olisi pian lapsi ja vaimo, joita hän ei kumpaakaan ollut halunnut. Muutaman tuskaisan itseinhon ja vihan täyttämän kuukauden jälkeen hän teki ratkaisunsa ja haki eroa. Emma muutti Malfoyden sukukartanoon ja saaden elatuksen itselleen ja lapselle.Tätä edelsi valtaisa riita Luciuksen ja Dracon välillä.

Lucius, joka alkoi olla enemmän oma ylimielinen itsensä, ei voinut hyväksyä poikansa valintaa, mutta oli valmis huolehtimaan tulevasta puhdasverisestä pojanpojastaan ja tämän äidistä. Mutta Draco sai kuulla olevansa häpeäksi suvulleen ja velhoyhteisölle, jossa avioliitot olivat muutamia poikkeuksia lukuun ottamatta pysyviä, eivätkä Malfoyt koskaan olleet kuuluneet tuohon halveksittavaan katkaisi välinsä poikaan yli vuodeksi vaimonsa vastalauseista huolimatta.

Draco, joka ei juuri ollut luopunutkaan poikamieselämästään, jatkoi sitä nyt suuremmalla vaihteella täyttääkseen tyhjyyttä, jonka epäsopu isän kanssa oli aiheuttanut. Isän joka oli aina pitänyt poikansa puolta, välittänyt tästä, vaikka myös odottanut hänen jakavan samat arvot ja päämäärät kanssaan.

Scorpius syntyi maaliskuussa 2006 ja Narcissa järjesti pojalleen mahdollisuuden nähdä lapsensa Luciuksen tietämättä, ehkä hän salaa toivoi Dracon palavaan vaimonsa luokse nähtyään pojan. Siinä hän kuitenkin erehtyi.

Ministeriössäkin hieman kummasteltiin miestä, joka hylkäsi perheensä, mutta Malfoyden kolkko maine piti pahat kielet aisoissa, vaikka Draco koki ansainneensa kaiken sen paskan, mitä hänen niskaansa kaadettiin.

Kesää kohti kohu alkoi laantua ja hän kuuli huhuja, että Auroriosaston päällikkö pyhä pelastaja-Potter oli saanut sädekehäänsä kolhun. Hänkin oli kuuleman mukaan eronnut vaimostaan, siitä Weasleyn tytöstä, joka kerran oli kironnut Draconkin ja lumonnut liudan poikia punaisilla hiuksillaan sekä temperamentillaan. Kukaan ei tuntunut tietävän, miksi jo koulussa seurustellut pari oli eronnut, kun heillä kuulemma oli yksi lapsi ja toinen tulossa.

Draco oli silloin tällöin nähnyt vilaukselta Potterin ministeriön käytävillä, Potter oli kaunis kuin kuva. Eikä Draco tuntenut enää katkeruutta eikä inhoa pelastaja-Potteriin, joka oli sodan päättymisestä lähtien ollut taikaministerinä toimivan Kahlesalvan toinen käsi.

Viimeisen taistelun tapahtumat olivat kai syynä siihen, ettei Draco voinut ajatella Potterista pahaa. Hetki luudalla Harryn kanssa, kun tämä oli pelastanut hänet liekeistä, kummitteli hänen unissaan. Vuosien varrella unien painajaismaisuus oli muuttunut muuksi, uhkaavan liekkimeren sijaan niissä oli korostunut se hetki, kun hän kaavun läpi oli tuntenut lihaksikkaan vartalon ja mustat pitkiksi kasvaneet hiukset olivat ilmavirrassa pyyhkineet Dracon kasvoja.

Voisiko kukaan unohtaa sellaista hetkeä elämästään, etenkään jos on jo aiemmin pistänyt merkille samaisen pojan komean ulkomuodon ja peittänyt hämmennystään ivan ja vihan alle. Koulussa hänellä oli ollut myös sukunsa leima ja kunnia vielä kannettavanaan. Mutta nyt kun suku oli hänet ja hän sukunsa hylännyt, niin hän saattoi vapaasti uneksia Potterista.

Dracon työtiimi oli saanut loistotuloksestaan palkinnoksi liput huispauksen MM-kisoihin ja hienon majoituksen. Niinpä hän suuntasi heinäkuussa Norjan pohjoisosiin, jossa kisat järjestettiin sinä vuonna.

Siellä lumotussa pohjoisen yössä hän oli erottanut liekkien läpi kuin toistuvissa unissaan Potterin, joka lauloi muiden mukana 'Sankari Odoa'. Potter oli kääntynyt ottamaan korista uutta juotavaa, kun hän oli katsonut Dracoon. Hetken, joka tuntui kestävän ikuisuuden, Draco oli varma, että mies kääntäisi katseensa ja jatkaisi hauskanpitoaan. Mutta Potter ei irrottanut katsettaan hänen katseestaan, ei edes lähtiessään kävelemään häntä kohti.

Hänkin oli noussut ja yhdessä he olivat lähteneet kävelemään ja sillä tiellä he yhä olivat.

* * *

_v. 2016_

Draco nousi istumaan matolla ja katseli nukkuvaa miestä vieressään. Kissa huomasi elonmerkit, se kiirehti puskemaan ja hakemaan itselleen kaipaamaansa huomiota. Draco naurahti hiljaa kissalle ja heidän ympärillään olevalle sotkulle. Harry havahtui hänen ääneensä. Heidän katseensa kohtasivat jälleen täynnä lämpöä.

- Olet yhtä kaunis katsella kuin silloin, kun näimme Viistokujalla ensimmäistä kertaa, Draco sanoi hellästi.

Harry ei vastannut, mutta kohottautui suutelemaan miestään.

- Taidan olla ylihempeällä tuulella, mutta olisi ihanaa lähteä kävelylle Thamesin rantaan katselemaan valojen heijastuksia veden pinnassa ja vain nauttimaan yhdessäolostamme, Draco jatkoi puhumista suudelman jälkeen.

- Ihan mitä sinä vain haluat komistukseni, Harry hymyili.

* * *

_v.1998-2006_

Heidän elämänsä oli nyt seesteisen onnellista, sellaista, mitä Harry oli kuvitellut saavuttavansa Ginnyn kanssa.

Totuus oli kuitenkin ollut toinen. Ginny oli ihanan tulisieluinen ja aito, ehkä liiankin tulinen. Yhdessä eläminen oli ollut jatkuvaa riitelyä siitä kumman tahdon mukaan milloinkin toimittaisiin. Ginny inhosi öisiä hälytyksiä, jolloin Harry saattoi kadota useiksi päiviksi kerrallaan jahtaamaan pimeyden velhoja, lisäksi jatkuvat ihailija kirjeet sekä julkisuus ärsyttivät häntä.

Ginnyn huispausura taas vei häntä kisamatkoille silloin kun Harrylla olisi sattunut olemaan aikaa. Lisäksi Harrya painoi se, että kiihko, jota hän oli aluksi tuntenut Ginnyä suudellessaan, oli kadonnut. Hän oli alkanut uskoa, kaiken aikanaan johtuneen pelkästään jatkuvasta kuolemanuhasta, joka hänen yllään oli ollut ja joka sai hänet tarramaan jokaiseen hetkeen kuin viimeiseen, ehkäpä myös teini-iän villeistä hormoneista.

Aurorikoulutuksessa ja -osastolla työskennellessään hän oli huomannut kiinnittävänsä huomiota miesten hyvin muodostuneisiin vartaloihin ja partaveden tuoksu oli saanut hänet tuntemaan vatsanpohjassa ihanaa kihelmöintiä. Kerran lähdettyään työporukalla juhlimaan jästiklubille, hän oli huomannut tanssiessaan kiihottuvansa suunnattomasti, kun komean nuoren miehen käsi oli kuin vahingossa tanssilattian tungoksessa hyväillyt hänen pakaroitaan.

Harry ei ollut kuullut yhdestäkään velhosta, joka olisi ollut homo, eikä hän halunnut ruveta asiasta utelemaan, peläten herättävänsä liika huomiota. Karkottaakseen pelkonsa homoudestaan, hän keskittyi olemaan mahdollisimman hyvä aviomies Ginnylle.

Ginnykin oli päättänyt jättää huispauksen ja aloittaa perheen rakentamista Harryn kanssa, Harry vain huomasi intiimeinä hetkinään ajattelevansa päivällä näkemäänsä komeaa miestä ja muutaman kerran tuo mies oli Malfoy.

Jamesin synnyttyä ystävänpäivänä 2005 Harry oli hetken onnensa kukkuloilla. Hän uskoi homouden olleen ohimenevä mielenhäiriö ja pystyvänsä sittenkin elämään normaalia perhe-elämää.

Asiaa auttoi se, ettei Ginny alkuun kaivannut läheisyyttä vauvan viedessä heidän molempien ajan ja voimat. Harry rakasti Jamesia ja oli varma, että hänen vuokseen pystyisi elämään yhdessä Ginnyn kanssa. Kesälomalla kuitenkin kävi selväksi, että Ginny tahtoi lisää lapsia, vaikka hänen työnsä urheilutoimittajana olikin kiireistä, silti monilapsinen perhe oli hänen unelmansa.

Harry ei kuitenkaan halunnut olla enää intiimisti naisen kanssa. Lomaan asti hänen tekosyynsä välttää seksiä olivat toimineet, mutta työpaineet eivät oikein vakuuttaneet kolmannella lomaviikolla. Seurasi riitoja riitojen jälkeen. Yhden riidan yhteydessä Ginny heitti Harryn ulos talosta. Harry päätti silloin mennä vierailulle kummipoikansa luokse.

Ted oli seitsemänvuotias iloinen vekara, joka kuunteli intoa täynnä Harryn kertomuksia Remuksesta, kuinka urhea taistelija tämä oli ollut. Andromeda oli jo iäkäs ja ilahtui Harryn helpottaessa hänen taakkaansa tyttärenpoikansa hoitamisessa. Teddyn käytyä illalla aikaisin nukkumaan Andromeda ja Harry istuivat juttelemaan takan ääreen teemukit seuranaan. He muistelivat Tonksia ja Remusta, kaikkia niitä yhteisiä aikoja sodanvarjossa, jotka olivat silloinkin hohtaneet jo kultaisina.

Harryn silmien kostuessa kyynelistä hänen muistellessaan isänsä ystäviä Siriusta ja Remusta, kuinka he olivat tehneet hänen isänsä muiston hänelle todelliseksi, vanha nainen painoi päänsä. Hän nousi nopeasti ylös ja poistui huoneesta.

Hetken kuluttua hän palasi takaisin mukanaan laatikko, joka oli suljettu sinetillä jota koristi Mustan sukuvaakuna.

Harry oli yllättynyt, kyllähän hän tiesi, että Andromeda oli ollut Mustan sukua, mutta naituaan jästisyntyisen hänen ei enää laskettu kuuluvan Mustiin, vaikka tuskinpa hän itsekään sukuaan ja sen puhdasverisyysaatteita kunnioitti. Siksi Mustan sukusinetin käyttö oli outoa. Lisäksi Harry tiesi sinetin olevan hänen omistamansa sukutalon uumenissa yhtenä niistä harvoista sukuesineistä, joita Siriuksen tuhovimmalta oli säästynyt. Andromeda ojensi laatikon Harrylle.

- Se kuului Siriukselle, Remus haki sen heti Siriuksen kuoltua Kalmanhanaukiolta. Se sisältää Remuksen ja Siriuksen kirjeenvaihtoa nuoruusvuosilta ja ehkä vähän myöhemmältäkin ajalta, en tiedä. En ole avannut rasiaa, koska Remus piti sitä aarteenaan, eikä heidän kirjeenvaihtonsa oikeastaan minulle kuulu, Andromeda sanoi hiljaa.

Harry katsoi naista ihmeissään, naisen äänestä oli kadonnut kaikki katkeruus ja hän näytti antaneen viimeinkin anteeksi Remukselle Tonksin kanssa avioitumisen.

- Sinä puolestasi saatat saada lohtua noista kirjeistä, ehkä tarinoita vanhemmistasi. Tarinoita, joita Sirius ja Remus eivät sinulle ehtineet kertoa. Olen nähnyt kuinka paljon Teddy on iloinnut sinun kertoessasi hänen isästään ja äidistään. Ja olen ymmärtänyt, kuinka väärin olen tehnyt yrittäessäni saada hänet vain unohtamaan ikävänsä välttelemällä heistä puhumista. Ehkä hän pystyy antamaan minulle anteeksi, naisen ääni oli jo muuttunut kuiskaukseksi ja hänenkin silmissään kiilsivät kyyneleet.

- Kyllä hän antaa anteeksi, sinähän haluat vain hänen parastaan. Kyllä Ted aikanaan ymmärtää, Harryn ääni värisi pidätetyistä tunteista.

Andromeda nosti katseensa Harryyn ja siinä katseessa oli jotain kiitollisuuden tapaista. Nainen nousi toivottaen hyvää yötä ja poistui huoneesta.

Harry istui nojatuolissa tuijottaen laatikkoa, joka sisälsi hänelle rakkaiden ihmisten kirjoittamia kirjeitä. Hänen mielessään risteilivät pelko, uteliaisuus, jännitys, ikävä ja suunnaton rakkaus.

Pitkän ajan kuluttua hän vasta pystyi rikkomaan sinetin ja avaamaan laatikon kannen. Laatikko oli verhottu punaisen ja kullanvärisellä silkillä, Harry hymyili, Rohkelikon värit. Silkillä lepäsi huolellisesti silkkinauhoin sidottuja kirjenippuja, joista osassa hän tunnisti Siriuksen käsialan ja osassa Remuksen. Jokin puristui Harryn rinnassa. Hänen kätensä tärisi hänen tarttuessaan ensimmäiseen Siriuksen käsialalla kirjoitettuun nippuun.

_Rakas Kuutamo,_

_Kesä on kauneimmillaan, mutta minulla on ikävä kouluun. Tai oikeastaan ei minulla koulua ole ikävä, mutta sinua sitäkin enemmän. Onhan minulla hauskaa täällä Sarvihaaran kotona, olemme pelanneet huispausta, käyneet omenavarkaissa ja säikytelleet näkymättömyysviitan avulla naapureita. James on loistava keksimään hauskanpitoa, mutta hänen kanssaan en voi olla kuten sinun._

_Kaikki hetket erossa ovat pidempiä kuin kymmenen Binnsin tuntia. Muistan jokaisen varastetun hetken tarvehuoneessa, salakäytävillä ja puiden suojissa kielletyssä metsässä. Jokainen muisto viiltää sydäntäni, eikä kesä voisi olla yhtään tuskaisempi kuin se nyt on._

_Haluaisin kuulla sinun huokaavan nimeäni ja voihkivan nautinnosta. Haluaisin silittää hiuksiasi, lohduttaa sinua täysikuun jälkeen ja hoitaa haavasi. Haluaisin tuntea huulesi omiani vasten ja kätesi ympärilläni. Haluaisin upota silmiisi ja jäädä niihin asumaan. Haluaisin olla jälleen osa sinua._

_Vielä 29 päivää koulun alkuun, kirjoitan sinulle jälleen huomenna._

_Anturajalka_

Harry hengitti raskaasti laskiessaan kirjeen käsistään. Hän oli lukenut sen varmasti kymmeneen kertaan ollakseen varma lukemastaan.

Viesti ei olisi voinut olla selvempi, mutta silti sitä oli vaikea uskoa. Harry selasi läpi loputkin kirjeet nopeasti ja kaikkien sisältö oli yhtä rakastava ja intiimi. Harry oli niin hämmentynyt lukemastaan, ettei hän heti huomannut helpotusta, joka oli vallannut hänen mielensä, hänen lukiessaan kirjeitä. Hänellä oli käsissään todisteita velhojen välisestä rakkaudesta, ja vielä hänen ihailemiensa velhojen.

Harry olisi voinut tanssia ilosta, mutta vakavoitui pian. Hänellä oli edelleen vaimo ja lapsi, joita hän ei voisi hylätä. Jos hän ei ollut kuullut velhojen välisestä rakkaudesta, niin ei myöskään avioeroista velhoyhteisössä. Liitot päättyivät toisen tai molempien puolisoiden kuolemaan, joskus harvoin leski avioitui uudestaan. Ainoat tiedetyt avioerot liittyivät siihen, kun velho tai noita nai jästin, joka sitten totuuden valjettua hylkäsi puolisonsa.

Pieni ääni Harryn mielessä kuitenkin muistutti hänelle, että lapsi ei ole onnellinen, jos vanhemmat ovat onnettomia. Hänen mieleensä palautuivat Severuksen muistot vanhempiensa riidoista ja mitä siitä oli seurannut.

Harry manasi mielessään avioitumisen erehdystä. Hän oli taas kerran sortunut toimimaan muiden toiveiden mukaan ja velvollisuuden tunnosta. Miksi hän oli erehtynyt lohduttamaan Ginnyä Fredin hautajaisten jälkeen? Koska hän oli patologinen sankarioireyhtymästä kärsivä idiootti! Harry raivosi mielessään.

Nyt kun hän kerrankin tiesi selvästi, mitä tahtoi omasta elämästään, niin hän oli ansassa. Toimisi hän niin tai näin, joku joutuisi kärsimään.

Harry vilkaisi kirjeitä laatikossa, joka lepäsi hänen sylissään. Vastaus muodostui sinä hetkenä hänen mielessään selkeänä ja kirkkaana. Hän nappasi laatikon mukaansa, huoneessaan hän pakkasi kaiken valmiiksi seuraavaa päivää varten, jolloin hän lähtisi selvittämään asiansa Ginnyn kanssa.

H/D

Pieni kodikas olohuone oli täynnä leijailevia höyheniä, lattiaa peittivät koriste-esineiden sirpaleet ja huoneen vastakkaisissa kulmissa seisoivat lähes liikkumattomina Harryn ja Ginnyn hahmot. Ginnyn posket olivat raivosta punaiset, hänen silmänsä kipunoivat ja punaiset hiukset näyttivät uhkaavasti nuotiolta.

Harry puolestaan huokui päättäväisyyttä ja hänen äänessään oli tyynnyttelevä sointi, kun hän yritti perustella päätöstään vaimolleen kymmenettä kertaa.

Oli kulunut jo kolme päivää siitä, kun hän oli palannut kotiin päätöksensä tehneenä. Hänen oli ollut tarkoitus ottaa asia puheeksi varovasti vähän kerrallaan, mutta tilanne oli riistäytynyt käsistä, kun Ginny oli silmät kyynelissä pyydellyt anteeksi viimeistä riitaa. Harvinaiset kyyneleet olivat sulattaneet Harryn vastustuksen ja sovintoa oli tehty makuuhuoneessa, mutta Harry, jonka ajatukset olivat jälleen muualla kuin vaimossaan, huusi huipun hetkellä Justinin nimeä.

Oli aika puhua suoraan ja kiertelemättä, seurauksena oli useamman kerran päivässä samanlainen sotku eri puolilla taloa. Nyt kuitenkin ensimmäistä kertaa Ginny oli suvainnut kuunnella Harrya kunnolla, joko jatkuvan raivoamisen uuvuttamana tai sitten Ginny oli jo ymmärtänyt, ettei taistelu tulisi muuttamaan mitään, ellei sitten vain pitkittämään tuskaa.

Harry kiitti onneaan, että oli älynnyt heti kotiin tultuaan pyytää anoppiaan ottamaan James muutamaksi päiväksi hoitoon. Näin puolen vuoden ikäinen poika ei joutunut todistamaan vanhempiensa välistä riitaa. Riitaa, jonka lopuksi Harry pakkasi kaikki olennaisimmat tavaransa ja muutti toistaiseksi asumaan Kalmanhanaukiolle. Taloon, jonka kuolonsyöjät olivat pistäneet lähes palasiksi sodan aikana, mikä ei todellakaan keventänyt paikan jo ennestään synkkää tunnelmaa.

Uutinen heidän erostaan oli kulkeutunut kulovalkean tavoin velhoyhteisössä, kaikkien suuri sankari tiedät-kai-kenen kukistaja, Auroriosaston päällikkö ja taikaministerin hyvä ystävä oli hakenut avioeroa. Uutinen oli jättänyt jalkoihinsa aiemman avioerokohun, joka oli koskenut tiedetyn kuolonsyöjän poikaa, joka vastasi ministeriön taloushallinnosta.

Erojen syitä pohdittiin ministeriön käytävillä, Viistokujan kahviloiden pöydissä ja velhokodeissa ympäri Englantia, mutta vain muutamat arvasivat tai tiesivät todellisen syyn.

Harry oli ollut valmistautunut huhumyllyyn, eikä se häntä pahasti häirinnyt olihan hän tottunut olemaan ikävien juorujen kohteena jo koulussa ja ennen sitä. Asia, joka häntä painoi, oli tieto Ginnyn uudesta raskaudesta, heidän toisesta lapsestaan.

Ron oli raivoissaan hänelle, siitä kuinka hän kohteli Ginnyä, mutta ilmeisesti Hermione jaksoi vielä uskoa, että kyseessä olisi ohimenevä vaihe ja he palaisivat vielä yhteen. Harrylla ei ollut voimia yrittää selittää tilannetta heille kunnolla, vaan antoi heidän järjestää kutsuja, joilla Ginny ja Harry joutuivat tapamaan toisiaan.

Harryn elämä olikin lähinnä työtä ja kotona nyhjöttämistä vain Oljo seuranaan. Hän oli ajankulukseen kunnostanut Siriuksen moottoripyörää ja kävi ajelemassa sillä viikonloppuisin Godricin notkoon ja Tylyahoon, silloin tällöin hän otti Jamesin mukaan ajelulle ja ne olivat hänen sen hetkisen elämänsä ainoat onnelliset hetket. Albuksen syntymän myötä Ginny oli valmis sopimaan Harryn kanssa lasten tapaamisoikeudesta ja yhteishuoltajuudesta.

Oli selvää, että katkeruus oli väistynyt ja Ginnystä oli paljastunut jälleen se ymmärtäväisyys, joka oli kouluaikoina tehnyt hänestä Harrylle niin rakkaan. Se oli käänne, jota Harry halusi juhlia ja hän suuntasi moottoripyöränsä kohti Pohjois-Norjaa ja huispauksen maailmanmestaruus-kisoja.

* * *

_v. 2016_

Pimeällä sivukujalla Whitehallissa ei kukaan nähnyt kahden hahmon ilmiintyvän tyhjästä. Harry ja Draco lähtivät kävelemään kohti Thamesin valaistua rantakatua.

Dracolla oli jälleen musta lohikäärmeennahkatakkinsa, joka sopi hänen vaaleuteensa täydellisesti. Harrylla oli puolestaan pullonvihreä pitkä trenssi, jonka Draco valitti peittävän ikävästi näkyvistä Harryn kiinteän farkkuihin verhotun takapuolen. Toisaalta pitkä takki salli Dracon hyväillä noita täydellisiä pakaroita huomattavasti ronskimmin kuin lyhyt takki.

Koulujen alkaminen näkyi vähäisenä ihmismääränä muuten niin suositulla kävelytiellä. Turistejakaan ei ollut niin paljoa kuin yleensä. Harry ja Draco saivat keskittyä rauhassa suunnittelemaan, miten viettäisivät yhteiset lomat ja minne he veisivät lapsiaan retkille, sekä toisiinsa.

Nykyisin heidän suhteensa leijonanosa oli yhdessäolosta nauttiminen, juhliminen oli ensimmäisten seitsemän vuoden jälkeen vähentynyt asteittain, sillä vaikka molempien ainoa ja ikuinen rakkaus oli jo heidän elämässään, klubeilla käyntiä seurasi usein mustasukkaisuutta ja pelkoa toisen menettämisestä illan aikana iskemään tulleille miehille. Mustasukkaisuus oli pienissä annoksissa kiihottavaa, mutta jatkuvana sen läsnäolo oli kuluttavaa.

Kleopatran neulan kohdalla pariskunta vetäytyi muistomerkin varjoihin ja Leijonapatsaaseen nojaten he uppoutuivat toistensa syleilyyn. Harryn huulet painautuivat Dracon niskaan ja hän hengitti ihon lämmintä tuoksua. Draco sulki silmänsä toinen käsi edelleen Harryn pakaroita hyväillen ja toinen upotettuna mustien kiharoiden sekaan. Huulet löysivät jälleen toisensa ja he painautuivat tiukemmin toisiaan vasten.

Hämärä heidän ympärillään kadotti ajan ja paikan tunnun, eikä muulla ollut väliä kuin heidän rakkaudellaan. Hetken kuluttua he jatkoivat jälleen matkaansa käsikkäin onnellinen hymy huulillaan.

* * *

_v. 2006-2007_

Norjasta palattuaan Harry ja Draco seurustelivat tavaten jästikahviloissa tai toistensa luona. He välttelivät paikkoja, joihin saattoi eksyä muita velhoja ja noitia. He olivat päättäneet pitää jonkin aikaa mahdollisimman matalaa profiilia saadakseen aikaa rauhassa tutustua toisiinsa.

Vaikka heidän läheisimmät ystävät olivat selvillä heidän mieltymyksestään saman sukupuolen edustajiin, he epäilivät, etteivät nämä olleet vielä ihan valmiita näkemään heitä pariskuntana. Kuitenkin Harrya oli alkanut ärsyttää Hermionen ja Ronin kutsut, joihin hän oli aina joutunut menemään yksin. Myös viikonloput jolloin Albus ja James olivat Harryn luona, merkitsivät eroa Dracosta, koska oli varmaa, ettei joka asiaan nenänsä työntävä James olisi kertomatta, keitä tai kenet hän oli isänsä luona nähnyt.

Ei ollut vielä kulunut vuottakaan heidän tapaamisesta, kun Harry otti Dracon ystävänään mukaansa Rosen syntymäpäiväillalliselle.

Harry katui tekoaan heti heidän astuttuaan sisälle taloon. Lapset olivat riemuissaan nähdessään Harryn, mutta Hermionen tervetulotoivotus oli hyytyä hänen huulilleen kun hän näki Harryn ystävän. Ron, joka oli ollut tulossa pitkin harppauksin tervehtimään Harryä, pysähtyi kuin seinään huomatessaan Dracon Harryn vierellä. Sanaakaan sanomatta Ron kääntyi ja palasi muiden vieraiden luokse.

Herra ja rouva Weasley tervehtivät muodollisesti Dracoa. Ginny ei nähnyt muita kuin Harryn. Muut Weasleyn lapset perheineen vastaanottivat Harryn iloisesti, mutta Draco puolestaan sai vain tapojen vaatiman tervehdyksen. Pöydässä keskustelu pyöri lähinnä lapsissa ja työasioissa. Työasiat olivatkin ainoa asia huispauksen lisäksi, josta keskusteltaessa Dracokin hyväksyttiin mukaan.

Harry oli pahoillaan Dracon puolesta ja vaihtoi miehen kanssa paljon puhuvia katseita aina, kun hän oli varma, ettei kukaan huomaisi.

Olohuoneen puolella Rosen avatessa lahjojaan Ginny hivuttautui Harryn lähelle ja tarttui varovasti häntä kädestä, Harry sävähti kuin olisi iskenyt kätensä purkilliseen säilöttyjä konnanaivoja. Vetäytyessään pois päin hän näki kauhukseen Ginnyn silmissä kyyneleitä. Nainen kokosi itsensä kuitenkin nopeasti.

- Harry, minä luulen, että meidän pitäisi puhua, Ginny sanoi hiljaa.

Harry katsoi häntä epäluuloisena, mutta jokin naisen olemuksessa sai hänet suostumaan. Niinpä hän seurasi Ginnyä käytävälle vilkaistuaan Dracoon ja viestitettyään tälle omasta hämmennyksestään sanattomasti. Draco katsoi Ginnyä silmät epäilyksestä viiruina. Käytävällä Ginny kääntyi tuijottamaan Harryä tiukasti silmiin.

- Minä luulin, että sinä olisit jo muuttanut mielesi eromme suhteen, Ginny sanoi sen enempiä selittelemättä.

- Mistä ihmeestä sinä sellaisen käsityksen olet saanut? Hermioneko sinulle on sellaista sanonut? Harry kysyi ällistyneenä ja hieman ärsyyntyneenä ajatuksesta, ettei Hermione ollut lopettanut hänen elämäänsä puuttumista vielä koulun loputtuakaan.

- Osaan minä itsekin ajatella ja toivoa! Ginny kivahti.

- Yleensä sinä olet kuitenkin ollut parempi ymmärtämään minua kuin Hermione! Ilmeisesti olet jo unohtanut, kuinka vakavasti minä olin eroa harkinnut. Enkä mielestäni ole antanut ainoatakaan viitettä siihen suuntaan, että olisin tulossa takaisin luoksesi. Minä olen tällä hetkellä onnellisempi kuin koskaan, Harry vuodatti hänen äänensä voimistuessa asteittain.

Hän ei voinut käsittää, mikä sai Ginnyn näin pitkän ajan kuluttua vielä haikailemaan häntä takaisin, kaikkien niiden riitojen ja erimielisyyksien jälkeen.

- Onnellinen! Ginny tuhahti happamasti. - Niin onnellinen, että joudut ystävystymään Malfoyn kanssa ja tuomaan hänet perheillalliselle lastesi seuraan, kun et ole löytänyt ketään, joka voisi rakastaa sinua niin kuin minä! Minä olisin valmis kestämään oikkusi ja idioottimaisuutesi, mutta se ei näytä sinulle kelpaavan ja saat olla yksin omassa vääristyneessä maailmassasi!

Harry oli niin tyrmistynyt Ginnyn sanoista, ettei hän keksinyt mitään sanottavaa. Eikö Ginny todellakaan nähnyt, ettei Harryn valinta ollut mikään oikku, vaan totisinta totta, osa häntä itseään?

- Kuinka alas sinä olet vajonnut, ystävystyä nyt Malfoyn kanssa. Oletko sinä hylännyt kaikki periaatteesi? Hän halveksii jästisyntyisiä, eli sinun ystäviäsi ja äitiäsi. Eikä hän kunnioita minunkaan perhettäni eikä siis meidän yhteisiä lapsiamme, Ginny jatkoi vuodatustaan käyttäen hyväksi Harryn hetkellisen hämmennyksen.

- Olen onnellinen nimenomaan Dracon ansiosta! Me seurustelemme, enkä aio seistä tässä kuuntelemassa yhtään enempää loukkauksia häntä kohtaan. Minä kuvittelin, että sinä olisit tajunnut vanhojen kaunojen ja asenteiden joutavan romukoppaan sodan jälkeen, jos haluamme, ettei uutta sotaa syty, Harry avasi jälleen sanaisen arkkunsa, mutta Ginnyn ilmeestä ja seuraavista sanoista päätellen, hän ei ollut kuullut kuin alun.

- Seurustelet Malfoyn, Draco Malfoyn kanssa. Sinä tunnet vetoa häneen...

- En pelkästään vetoa, minä rakastan häntä ja me olemme aikeissa muuttaa yhteen muutaman kuukauden sisällä. Hän on parasta, mitä minulle on elämässäni tapahtunut Jamesin ja Albuksen lisäksi, Harry sanoi ja yritti tavoittaa Ginnyn katsetta.

Ginny kuitenkin vetäytyi kauemmaksi tuijottaen eteensä silmät järkytyksestä laajenneina mitään näkemättä.

- Ginny? Mikä sinun on...

- Sinä... Sinä olet kuvottava, saastainen eläin! Jätä minut rauhaan, äläkä tule lähellekään minua tai lapsiani! Sinä.. sinä... kuinka sinä saatoit, Ginny purskahti itkuun ja juoksi olohuoneeseen. Sieltä napaten Jamesin ja Albuksen mukaansa hän ryntäsi yläkertaan, jossa sulkeutui vierashuoneeseen. Hermione juoksi hänen peräänsä ja Harry kuuli tämän anelevan Ginnyä avaamaan oven.

Harry astui huoneeseen keskelle tyrmistynyttä hiljaisuutta, kaikkien silmät tuijottivat häntä. Harry tunsi värin nousevan kasvoilleen.

- Tuota hm... Ginny ja minä... tai siis ilmeisesti Ginny oli siinä ymmärryksessä, että meistä tulisi vielä jotain, Harry selitti häveten aiheuttamaansa kohtausta, hän haroi hiuksiaan yrittäen keksiä, miten jatkaisi selitystään. - Ja ilmeisesti muutamat muutkin ovat olleet siinä uskossa. Ilmeisesti te kaikki varmaankin kuulitte, ettei asiassa ole enää ainakaan Ginnyn osalta mitään epäselvää.

Ympärillä Harry näki vaivautuneita vilkaisuja ja pieniä nyökkäyksiä. Kukaan ei kuitenkaan sanonut mitään.

- Olen pahoillani aiheuttamastani ikävästä välikohtauksesta. Olin itse siinä uskossa, että Ginnyn ja minun väliset asiat olivat jo täysin selvitetyt. Olisin jättänyt tulematta, jos olisin hetkeäkään kuvitellut tilanteen luisuvan tällaiseksi, Harry piti pienen tauon, kukaan ei aikonut sanoa vieläkään mitään. - Luulen, että meidän, siis Dracon ja minun, olisi parasta poistua, jos illasta olisi siten vielä jotain pelastettavissa. Kiitos teille kaikille, oli mukava nähdä teitä ja olisin mielelläni vielä vaihtanut kuulumisia, mutta...

Ylhäältä kuuluva raivon purkaus teki turhaksi pidemmät selittelyt. Draco käveli huoneen poikki Harryn luo ja Harry ymmärtäessään, ettei heillä ollut enää mitään salattavaa, tarttui Dracoa kädestä heidän poistuessaan kohti ulko-ovea.

Vaikka Harry oli katunut tuota iltaa pitkään sen jälkeenkin, hänen ja Dracon suhteessa se oli uuden vaiheen alku.

He tulivat yhtä matkaa työpaikalleen, vaihtoivat jäähyväissuukon atriumissa, istuivat iltaa Vuotavassa noidankattilassa ja Kolmessa luudanvarressa. Draco muutti Harryn luokse Kalmanhanaukiolle jo seuraavalla viikolla illallisista, heidän suhteensa oli julkinen salaisuus ja ihmetyksen kohde. Vähitellen kuitenkin heidän rohkeutensa olla avoimesti velhopari sai muitakin kaapissa olleita velhoja ja noitia tunnustamaan sateenkaaren värejä.

H/D

Ginny kuitenkin aiheutti huolta estämällä Harrya tapaamasta lapsiaan, eikä Lucius Malfoynkaan voinut sanoa ilahtuneen poikansa sydämenvalitusta. Heidän ainakin muodollisesti palautuneet välinsä olivat katkeamispisteessä Dracon käydessä katsomassa Scorpiusta ennen Harryn ja Dracon lomamatkaa.

- Näetkö sinä, kuinka sekaantumisesi jästimaailmaan likaa sinun mielesi ja saa sinut kuvittelemaan, että tuollainen on normaalia! Lucius huusi pojalleen kirjastohuoneen rauhassa, muutama esi-isä pudisteli päätään muotokuvissaan.

- Jästimaailmaan sekaantuminen, etkö sinä näe millä vuosituhannella me elämme? Etkö näe, että sinä ja sinun puhdasverisyysaatteesi ovat lähempänä keskiaikaa kuin tätä päivää! Draco sanoi kaikella sukunsa tunnusomaisella ivalla.

- Potter on näemmä käännyttänyt sinut kuraverisyyden palvojaksi, kuinka saatat arvostella sukusi ylevää verenperintöä. Etkö näe, että teidän suhteenne on luonnoton! Luciuksen ääni oli täynnä inhoa.

- Luonnotonta vai? Ja kuitenkin olet itse viettänyt kiihkeitä hetkiä Averyn ja Macnairin kanssa Tylypahkassa, ehkä sen jälkeenkin... Draco jätti lauseensa lopun ilmaan nauttiakseen isänsä kauhistuneesta ilmeestä tämän paljastuttua.

- Mistä sinä puhut? Ethän sinä millään... Lucius katsoi poikaansa kuin odottaen tämän päästävän hänet ansasta.

- Pienillä padoilla on suuret korvat, lapset ovat niin kovin uteliaita luonnoltaan rakas isä, Draco sanoi nauttien yliotteestaan. - Ehkä ei olisi kannattanut jättää ovea auki kun muistelitte mukavia kouluaikoja... _Muistatko kuinka piilouduimme luutakomeroon rakastelemaan... Miksiköhän sinä olit aina päällä... vieläkö sinä kiihotut yhtä nopeasti selkäsaunasta?... Minä haluan sinua vieläkin..._ Draco toisti ulkomuistista kuulemiaan keskustelun pätkiä.

_- _Lopeta Draco! Ne ajat ovat takanapäin, minä tajusin olevani väärällä tiellä ja valitsin äitisi. Sinullakin on vaimo ja se kertoo siitä, että joskus sinäkin olet ymmärtänyt, mikä on oikein.

- En minä koskaan valinnut itselleni vaimoa. Olen tiennyt jo koulusta lähtien, etten ole kiinnostunut naisista. Te valitsitte vaimon minulle, minulta kysymättä. Joten minun osaltani tämä asia on loppuun käsitelty, Draco sanoi painokkaasti ja oli jo poistumassa huoneesta.

- Mutta miksi juuri Potter? Lucius voihkaisi.

- Haluatko _todella _tietää? Draco sanoi kohottaen toista kulmakarvaansa ivallinen hymy huulillaan. - Tai ehkä tiedät kertomattakin miksi, osaathan sinäkin arvostaa notkeaa ja lihaksikasta vartaloa, komeita kasvoja ja kiihkeää rakastajaa. Mutta rakkaudesta sinä et mitään ymmärrä, eikä minulla ole aikaa eikä halua opettaa sinulle, mitä se on.

Draco jatkoi matkaansa ovelle tietäen, että oli ensimmäisen kerran selvinnyt voittajana väittelystä isänsä kanssa.

H/D

Harryn ja Dracon lomamatka suuntautui Skotlannin kautta Norjan Lappiin ja sieltä muiden Pohjoismaiden pohjoisosiin. Matkalle he ottivat mukaansa vain välttämättömän eli toisensa, teltan sekä Siriuksen ja Remuksen kirjeitä sisältävän rasian.

He matkustivat Siriuksen moottoripyörällä vuorotellen ajaen. Heidän lohikäärmeennahkaiset vaatteensa natisivat hankautuessaan vastakkain kyydissäolijan painautuessa tiiviisti ajajaa vasten. Iltaisin he paistoivat nuotiolla aiemmin pyydystämänsä kalat ja lukivat yöttömässä yössä ääneen rakkauskirjeitä usean vuosikymmenen takaa.

Norjassa he viettivät vuosipäiväänsä patikoimalla vuonoa ympäröivistä vuorista korkeimmalle. Ruotsissa he kävivät tutustumassa ruotsalaisen ruttukuonon suojelualueeseen, jossa he yllätyksekseen huomasivat suurimman osan lohikäärmeiden hoitajista olevan homoja ja viihtyivät alueella aikomaansa pidempään, oppien runsaasti hilpeitä juomalauluja ja homovitsejä.

Suomen Lapissa he hämmästyivät shamaanien voimakkaita loitsuja ja joidenkin velhojen mahtia laulamalla kirota vastustajansa. Ainoa taika, jota he kuitenkin Lapissa tunsivat tarvitsevansa, olisi ollut itikoiden ja mäkäräisten karkotusloitsu.

Lumoavan loman jälkeen he saivat ilokseen huomata pahimman kohun laantuneen heidän suhteensa ympäriltä. Matkan aikana kasaantuneita Päivän Profeettoja lukiessaan he huomasivat homouden ylittäneen uutiskynnyksen lähinnä Rita Luodikon ansiosta, joka häpeilemättömään tyyliinsä pyrki likaamaan puhtoisimmankin julkkiksen maineen, monen kuuluisan velhon ja noidan kaapeista oli löytynyt luuranko jos toinenkin. Monet velhot ja noidat olivat todenneet, että kohu toi päivänvaloon kautta aikain vaietut homosuhteet, jotka olivat kukoistaneet etenkin Tylypahkan kaltaisissa sisäoppilaitoksissa koko velhohistorian.

Ajatus siitä, että Binns saattaisi joutua puhumaan tunneillaan homouden historiasta velhoyhteisössä, sai Harryn ja Dracon nauramaan kippurassa. Harryn hymy kuitenkin hyytyi suuren tornipöllön lentäessä takasta huoneeseen, sen jalassa roikkui virallisen näköinen kirje, jonka Harry nappasi nopeasti itselleen. Pöllö poistui samaa tietä silmänräpäyksessä.

_Hyvä Herra Potter,_

_Täten saatamme tietoonne, koska jätitte osallistumasta lastenne James Sirius Potter ja Albus Severus Potter huoltajuutta käsittelevään istuntoon heinäkuun 20. päivänä, lastenne huoltajuus siirtyy heidän äidilleen Ginevra Molly Potterille os. Weasley tästä päivästä lähtien kokonaisuudessaan. _

_Tavataksenne lapsianne teidän tulee anoa siihen oikeuttava lupa hakemuksella XYXX321, joka on jätettävä taikalainvartija osaston esimiehelle vähintään kuukautta ennen toivottua tapaamisajankohtaa._

_Jos teille jäi jotain epäselvää pyydämme ottamaan yhteyttä pöllöllä osastoomme virka-aikaan kello 8.05 am - 8.15 am tai 1.05 pm - 1.15 pm._

_Ystävällisin terveisin _

_Millicent Bulstrode_

_Taikalainvartija osaston 1. sihteeri _

Harry katsoi järkyttyneenä Dracoa, eihän hän ollut tiennyt Ginnyn vieneen asiaa oikeuteen asti. Miten hän olisi voinut olla paikalla, jos hän ei ollut saanut edes ilmoitusta siitä. Draco oli jo lukenut kirjeen ja penkoi parhaillaan postikasaa keittiön pöydällä, mihin Oljo oli sen siististi lajitellut. He olivat estäneet pöllöjen tulon lomamatkalleen, joten kaikki posti oli ohjautunut Kalmanhanaukiolle. Siellä kirjepinon alimmaisena lojui viattoman näköisenä virallinen kirje, joka oli varmasti tullut heidän ensimmäisenä lomapäivänään.

Harry ei pystynyt edes avaamaan kuorta, sillä kaikki oli jo liian myöhäistä. Harry ymmärsi kysymättäkin, ettei hänellä olisi mitään mahdollisuutta mennä tapaamaan Ginnyä heidän entiseen yhteiseen kotiinsa, silloin hän rikkoisi tapaamisoikeusrajoitusta, koska lapset olisivat siinä samassa talossa myös ja hänen mahdollisuudet tavata lapsiaan myöhemmin hankaloituisivat entisestään.

Seuraavat päivät, jotka venyivät viikoksi ja kahdeksi viikoksi, Harry oli niin masentunut, ettei poistunut makuuhuoneesta.

Hän ei syönyt, ei peseytynyt, hän vain makasi apaattisena vuoteessa tuijottaen kattoon. Draco, yritettyään maanitella Harrya eritavoin kokoamaan itsensä ja lohduteltuaan turhaan usean päivän, huomasi, että oli aika turvautua epätoivoisiin yrityksiin. Kaikista entisistä ennakkoluuloistaan ja edellisen tapaamisen vähemmän onnistuneesta tunnelmasta huolimatta Draco otti yhteyttä Hermioneen. Hän pyysi Hermionea tulemaan heidän luokseen selvittämään tilannetta.

Yllättäen Hermione vastasi nopeasti ja oli jo samana iltana heidän ovensa takana. Draco, joka avasi oven, ei oikein tiennyt, miten Hermione häneen kaiken jälkeen suhtautuisi ja oli siten mahdollisimman kohtelias ja huomaavainen isäntä.

Heidän istuessaan oleskeluhuoneessa teekupposen ääressä, Draco alkoi selittää tilannetta.

- Ei tarvitse kertoa, minä olin Ginnyn asianajajana siinä istunnossa, tiedän varsin hyvin mistä on kysymys, Hermione sanoi jäätävästi.

- Oliko Ginny tietoinen, että me olimme lomamatkalla kyseisenä ajankohtana? Draco kysyi yrittäen hillitä suuttumustaan.

- Hän ei maininnut muuta, kuin että ilmeisesti matka on Harrylle tärkeämpi kuin mahdollisuus tavata lapsiaan, Hermione vastasi hieman jäisestä roolistaan liveten.

- Harry ei nähnyt koko ilmoitusta kyseisestä istunnosta ennen kuin palasimme matkalta, eli samaan aikaan kun hän sai tiedon, että hän ei ole enää oikeutettu tapamaan lapsiaan! Se ilmoitus oli sopivasti tullut lähtöämme seuraavana päivänä, mikä ei liene vain yhteensattuma! Dracon itsehillintä alkoi pettää vähitellen, hänen äänensä oli täynnä pidätettyä raivoa.

- Ei ole haastajan vika, jos haastettu ei saa ilmoitusta tai saavu paikalle sovittuun aikaan, Hermione sanoi vetäytyen hieman tuolissaan, mutta ääni edelleen kylmän asiallisena.

- Herranjumala sentään Granger! Sinä puhut nyt ystävästäsi tai henkilöstä, jota olet ennen pitänyt ystävänäsi. Sinä puhut HARRYSTA! Tiedätkö, miksi minä otin sinuun yhteyttä tai miksi me keskustelemme tässä Harryn oikeudesta tavata lapsiaan? Ajatteletko, ettei haastettua edelleenkään kiinnosta tavata lapsiaan ja että tämä on joku kiero juoni, jolla me yritämme kiristää Ginnyä ja ministeriötä hyväksymään suhteemme? Draco huusi epätoivoisena.

Hermione tuijotti häntä ihmeissään, mutta ei vastannut mitään.

- Tiedätkö kauanko on siitä, kun me palasimme matkaltamme? Draco kysyi yllättäen, eikä odottanut vastausta vaan jatkoi heti. - Siitä on nyt yli kaksi viikkoa aikaa ja osaatko arvata, mitä Harry on tehnyt sen jälkeen?

Taaskaan Draco ei odottanut vastausta vaan tarttui Hermionea kädestä ja lähti vetämään mukanaan kohti rappusia.

- Mitä sinä aiot? Minne me menemme? Hermione parkasi säikähtäneenä.

- Minä näytän sinulle, mitä Harry on tehnyt ja mitä hän tekee edelleen, eli mitä Ginnyn ja sinun yllätyksesi sai aikaiseksi, Draco kivahti ja he olivat jo ehtineet makuuhuoneen ovelle. Draco tönäisi oven auki ja Hermionen siitä sisään.

Huone oli lähes pimeä, koska paksut verhot olivat tiukasti kiinni, eikä yksikään lamppu palanut siellä, vain porrastasanteen valo valaisi kaistaleen huoneesta. Riittävästi kuitenkin, että Hermione näki sotkuisen lattian, usean päivän koskemattomat ruoka-annokset, Oljon, joka oli polvillaan sängyn reunalla, yrittäen surkealla ja epätoivoisella äänellä maanitella kattoa tuijottavaa Harrya syömään hänen illalliseksi keittämäänsä sipulikeittoa.

Hermione kääntyi kyyneleisin silmin katsomaan Dracoa.

- Onko hän ollut tuollainen kirjeen saapumisesta asti? hän kuiskasi itkuisella äänellä. Draco nyökkäsi ja hänenkin silmiinsä kiiltelivät uhkaavasti käytävän lepattavassa valossa.

- Ei kukaan halunnut, että tässä kävisi näin... Hermione nyyhkäisi. - En tiennyt, minä en tiennyt... Missä minä olenkaan ollut mukana? Kuinka... Hermione tärisi nyyhkytyksistä.

Hän otti muutaman epävarman askeleen kohti sänkyä. Kun Hermione oli tarpeeksi lähellä erottaakseen Harryn kasvot hämärässä, hänen viimeinenkin itsehillintänsä ripe katosi. Hermione lysähti itkien polvilleen sängyn viereen ja tarttui Harryn käteen.

- Harry, voi Harry, mitä sinulle on tapahtunut? hän sai soperrettua itkunsa välissä. - Voitko koskaan antaa anteeksi...

Hermionen ääni sai Harryn hieman havahtumaan, hän käänsi päätään äänen suuntaan. Harry tuijotti Hermionea mitään sanomatta, kuin jostain kaukaisuudesta. Draco ei pystynyt katsomaan hänelle niin rakkaita vihreitä silmiä niiden ollessa niin täynnä tuskaa. Draco vetäytyi istumaan portaille, jonne äänet huoneesta kuuluivat vaimeina, mutta kuitenkin selvästi.

Mies painoi kasvonsa käsiin ja itki, itki koko viikkoja pidätetyn surunsa voimalla. Oljo tepasteli tasanteelle ja Dracon ohitse rappusille tarjotin käsissään.

- Kaikki tolaltaan, eikä kukaan halua syödä, ei Harry-herra eikä Herran ystävät. Kaikki ovat vain kuin hautajaisissa ja pian sellaiset joudutaan järjestämään, kun Isäntä kuihtuu olemattomiin. Eikä Oljo tiedä, miten voisi auttaa Isäntää paranemaan.

- Eeeiii... Draco parkaisi Oljon synkän mutinan pukiessa sanoiksi hänen oman pahimman pelkonsa, pelon Harryn menettämisestä.

- Ei kukaan tee kuolemaa. Oljo, minä teen kaikkeni, ettei isäntäsi kuihdu pois. Koska silloin ei minullakaan olisi mitään syytä elää, Draco yritti lohduttaa ahdistunutta tonttua, vaikka hänen oma sydämensä oli hajoamaisillaan surusta.

Hän ei ollut kuullut askeleita takaansa ja säpsähti kuullessaan Hermionen äänen vierestään.

- Nyt olen tainnut nähdä kaiken! Malfoy lohduttamassa kotitonttua? Hermionen ääni kuulosti nuhaiselta ja kun Draco kääntyi katsomaan olivat naisen silmät punaiset ja turvoksissa, mutta hänen huulillaan oli pieni hymyn tapainen. Draco nousi ylös portaalta katsoen kysyvästi Hermioneen.

- Et sinä ehkä niin kamala olekaan kuin kuvittelin ennen, Hermione sanoi anteeksi pyytävällä äänellä.

- Ihmiset muuttuvat, etenkin jos he oppivat rakastamaan ja löytävät jonkun, joka rakastaa heitä, Draco sanoi vaimeasti juuri ja juuri kuuluvasti.

- Ehkä meidän ei pitäisi tuomita toisiamme liian nopeasti... Minä muuten lupasin Harrylle, että alan selvittämään tätä tapaamisasiaa heti aamulla, jos en jo kotiin päästyäni, Hermionen muutti äänensävynsä hieman enemmän asialliseksi, vaikka suru vielä kuulsikin siitä lävitse.

- Mitä Harry sanoi siihen? Reagoiko hän mitenkään? Draco kysyi nopeasti.

- Ilmeisesti hän kuunteli minua, ainakin hänen silmissään oli aavistus enemmän eloa. Ehkä hän piankin haluaa palata elävienkirjoihin. Ainakin pystyin antamaan hänelle pientä toivoa tapaamisoikeudesta, Hermione sanoi varovasti, mutta jatkaessaan hänen äänensä alkoi väristä uudestaan. - En ole koskaan nähnyt kenenkään elävän olevan niin läpikuultava ja olematon, tai täysin haluton elämään. Ihan kuin hän olisi jo kuollut, kuollut sisältä. Se oli hirvittävää ja että minä olen ollut osaltani ajamassa häntä tuohon tilaan... Draco luuletko, että hän voi koskaan antaa minulle anteeksi?

- Minä uskon, että hän on jo antanut anteeksi. Minä ainakin olen, Draco nyyhkäisi ja yllättäen itsensäkin hän halasi kiitollisena Hermionea, joka purskahti liikuttuneena itkemään miehen olkaa vasten. Hetken itkettyään Hermione kuitenkin kokosi itsensä jälleen ja irrottautui halauksesta.

- Luulen... Luulen, että Harryn olisi hyvä nukkua kunnolla, ennen kuin hän alkaa totutella jälleen jalkeilla oloon. Oljo on oikeassa, keitot ovat ehkä parasta millä Harry voi aloittaa syömisen. Mutta en usko, että Harry pystyy nukkumaan ilman nukkujuomaa, Hermione palasi järkeilevään rooliinsa.

Draco ilahtui mahdollisuudesta tehdä vihdoinkin jotain Harryn hyväksi ja lähti siltä seisomalta valmistamaan nukkujuoman.

* * *

_v. 2016_

Harry ja Draco katselivat London Eyen heijastusta vedenpinnasta. He olivat kävelleet jo pitkään aivan hiljaa, heidän suhteensa oli siinä ihanassa vaiheessa, jossa sanoja ei tarvita täyttämään hiljaisuutta.

- Onko sinulla jo nälkä? Harry kysyi kuiskaten.

- Ehkä hieman. Mitä ajattelit, menemmekö me jo kotiin vai söisimmekö pitkästä aikaa illallista ravintolassa? Draco kysyi, vaikka hänen äänensä hellästä sävystä olisi voinut kuvitella hänen kuiskivan rakkauden tunnustuksia.

- Chinatownin ravintolat voisivat olla mukavaa vaihtelua Oljon raskaisiin perinneruokiin, Harry virnisti miehelle, jonka käsi lepäsi hänen vyötäröllään omistavasti.

- Kuulostaa hyvältä, siihen vielä pari lasia viiniä ja sitten kotiin nukkumaan...

Thames jäi heidän selkänsä taakse kun he suuntasivat askeleensa kohti Covent Gardenin taakseen kätkemää Chinatownia.

Tuo syyskuun ensimmäisen päivän ilta oli yhtä tavallinen ja yhtä yllättävä kuin koko heidän yhteinen elämänsä, yksikään päivä ei ollut samanlainen ja kuitenkin kaikki oli tuttua ja turvallista. Kalmanhanaukio oli heidän lemmenpesänsä, jossa he viihtyivät paremmin kuin hyvin.

Talossa oli tilaa lapsille telmiä, kun he tulivat viikonloppuina tai lomilla isiensä luo, myös Teddy kävi usein Kalmanhanaukiolla viettämässä iltaa. Talo oli kokenut suuren muutoksen niistä päivistä jolloin se toimi killan päämajana tai kolmikon piilopaikkana. Dean Thomas, joka Tylypahkan jälkeen oli perehtynyt sisustussuunnitteluun, loihti Harryn ja Dracon yhteiselle kodille hieman modernimman ja valoisamman ilmeen.

Ainoastaan Oljon valtakunta kellarikeittiö oli jätetty alkuperäiseen ulkomuotoonsa. Oljo, joka oli ollut jo hyvin vanha Harryn nähdessä sen ensi kertaa, oli edelleen talossa ja se oli ottanut sydämen asiakseen palvella Harrya ja suuresti kunnioittamaansa nuorempaa herra Malfoyta. Harrya vanha tonttu säälitti ja aina vain kuin heillä oli mahdollisuus, he Dracon kanssa pyrkivät loitsimaan taloa siistimmäksi säästääkseen Oljon voimia.

Syksy oli yllättävän sateinen ja siitä se vain muuttui yhtä sateiseksi talveksi. Pyhäinpäivänä Harrylle ja Dracolle oli tullut tavaksi käydä Godricin notkossa Harryn vanhempien haudalla, jonne Harry vei kynttilän ja kukkia. Sieltä he matkasivat Kotikoloon viemään kurpitsalyhdyn ja karkkeja siellä pyhäinpäivää viettävien lasten iloksi. Usein he saattoivat jäädä hetkeksi juttelemaan aikuisten kanssa, mutta sitten heidän oli jo aika jatkaa matkaa Malfoyden kartanolle samanlaisten tuliaisien kanssa, vaikka kartanolla ei ollut kuin yksi lapsi.

Scorpiuksen kohtalo oli valitettavan yksinäinen. Emma ei halunnut ajatellakaan avioituvansa uudestaan, vaan hän vietti hiljaiseloa appivanhempiensa kanssa ja kasvattaen Scorpiuksesta verenperinnöstään ylpeää Malfoyta. Ainoastaan Luciuksen ollessa pois kartanolta saattoivat Harry ja Draco jäädä sinne illalliselle.

Narcissa, joka ei aikanaan voinut sietää Harrya ja oli osoittanut inhonsa peittelemättä, ei voinut kieltää pojaltaan mitään, mikä teki hänet onnelliseksi. Narcissa oli jo sodan loputtua hylännyt suurimman osan kopeuttaan, sodan ahdistavat kokemukset olivat jättäneet jälkensä häneen, vaikka hän edelleen pyrkikin olemaan lojaali myös miehelleen. Niinpä Narcissa osoitti Harrylle kaikkea mahdollista vieraanvaraisuutta Luciuksen tietämättä. Emmakin oli läsnä, mutta hän osoitti sanansa vain Scorpiukselle ja anopilleen.

* * *

_v. 2007-2008 _

Harryn palautuminen masennuksestaan oli harvinaisen nopea. Hän olisi halunnut syöksyä saman tien selvittämään tapaamisoikeuttaan ministeriöön, mutta Draco ja nyt myös Hermione hillitsivät häntä. Hermione kävi seuraavan viikon ajan päivittäin katsomassa Harryn toipumista ja tuomassa uutisia asian kehittymisestä. Lopulta kun Harry oli ollut jo muutaman päivän täysin kunnossa ja alkoi olla kärsimätön ärsyttävyyteen asti, oli Hermione kertonut miten asian saisi ratkeamaan parhaimmalla mahdollisella tavalla.

Hermione oli puhunut Ginnyn kanssa, joka pitkän suostuttelun ja, vaikka Hermione ei sitä sanonutkaan, hänen hieman kovisteltua oli lupautunut neuvottelemaan Harryn kanssa yhdessä ilman välikäsiä tapaamisoikeudesta. Ja jos he pääsisivät yhteisymmärrykseen, Ginny vetäisi kanteensa kokonaan pois, jolloin päätöskin raukeaisi. Toki heillä olisi mahdollisuus valittaa päätöksestä, mutta se olisi paljon pitkällisempi prosessi ja ikävä kaikkien kannalta.

Elokuu oli jo vaihtumassa syyskuuksi, kun Harry pysäköi moottoripyöränsä tutun pihaportin viereen.

Auringonkukkien reunustama pihatie kaikui iloisista äänistä, kun James juoksi isäänsä vastaan Albuksen kompuroidessa vielä haparoivin askelin perässä, Molly-mummo oli heidän mukanaan. James kipusi isänsä syliin läiskäisten hyvin märän suukon tämän poskelle, Harry kumartui nostamaan myös Albuksen syliinsä ja rutisti molemmat pojat halaukseen, jota hän ei olisi halunnut lopettaa.

- No antakaa isänne vähän hengähtää matkan jälkeen, Molly rauhoitteli poikia, jotka puhua palpattivat yhteen ääneen. Harrya vain nauratti.

He menivät istumaan pihalla olevan ruokailuryhmän ääreen, jonne Ginny kantoi jääteetä ja keksejä.

- Ajattelin, että pojat voivat olla hetken tässä, jotta ehdit jutella heidän kanssaan ja sitten äiti on luvannut viedä heidät Kotikoloon illaksi, niin me pystymme puhumaan niistä vakavammista asioista ihan rauhassa, Ginny selitti ojentaessaan laseja jokaiselle.

Albus oli tunkenut kolme keksiä yhtä aikaa suuhunsa ja oli tukehtua, James nauroi veljelleen kippurassa, mutta saikin hikan sen seurauksena ja oli Albuksen vuoro nauraa. Teehetki meni rattoisasti lasten toilailuja seuratessa ja niitä näitä jutellessa. Molly alkoi keräillä astioita ja pian hän olikin jo taluttanut pojat takan eteen. Harry halasi vielä kerran molempia ennen kuin pojat katosivat vihreissä liekeissä Kotikoloon puristaen mummonsa käsiä.

Harrylla oli outo olo, mutta hän ajatteli sen johtuvan siitä, että oli pitkästä aikaa ollut ulkona pidempään ja kaikesta hälinästä ympärillään. He istuivat olohuoneeseen vaivaantuneen hiljaisuuden vallassa. Ginny katseli Harryä pää hieman painuksissa.

- Sinä olet kauhean kalpea Harry, Ginny kuiskasi. - Minun ei ollut tarkoitus ajaa sinua tuollaiseen tilanteeseen. Minä en ajatellut mitä sain aikaan. Olin vain niin vihainen ja loukkaantunut, ajattelin vain kostoa, enkä oikeastaan sitä mitä siitä saattaisi aiheutua... Olen pahoillani.

- Ei sinun tarvitse selitellä, kai minä jotenkin ymmärrän sinua... Mutta ehkä meidän olisi aika sopia kaikesta mahdollisimman nopeasti, en ole ilmeisesti vieläkään ihan kunnossa.

- Ihan miten vain. Mutta ennen kuin jatkamme minun pakko sanoa, etten pysty vieläkään oikein sulattamaan sitä, että sinä todella asut Malfoyn kanssa yhdessä, Ginny sanoi, mutta jatkoi saman tien nähdessään kiukun välähtävän Harryn silmissä. - En sillä, että antaisin sen enää vaikuttaa sinun ja lasten tapaamiseen, he ovat kaivanneet sinua niin paljon, etten kestä katsoa sitä enempää. Halusin vain kertoa mielipiteeni.

- No se tuli selväksi, mutta näistä tapaamisista ja yhteishuoltajuudesta. Hermione laati tämän paperin mahdollisimman tasapuoliseksi meitä molempia kohtaan, minusta tämä olisi näin ihan hyvä, mutta haluaisin varmistaa, että se sopii myös sinulle ja jos sinulla on jotain toiveita, niin ne voidaan tähän lisätä, ellei se sodi minun oikeuksiani vastaan, Harry palautti asialinjan keskusteluun.

Hänellä oli kuuma ja ajatuksen alkoivat sumeta hänen aivoissaan, vaikka hän yritti keskittyä kaikella tarmollaan. Hän oli koko ajan poikkeuksellisen tietoinen Ginnyn läsnäolosta ja lämpimän kullanhohtoisesta ihosta, jota kesakot koristivat.

- Kyllähän minulla on toiveita ja haluja, mutta ne eivät liity lasten tapaamisoikeuteen... Ginny sanoi hienoinen hymy huulillaan.

- No jos sinä sitten voisit allekirjoittaa paperin. Minun on lähdettävä pian kotiin vielä kun pystyn ajamaan, Harry sanoi löysäten paitansa kaulusta yrittäen helpottaa tukalaa oloaan.

Ginny tarttui sulkakynään, jota Harry ojensi hänelle. Samalla hän heilautti hiuksiaan ja niiden tuoksu tuntui sumentavan Harryn ajatuksia entisestään. Harry tuijotti kuin lumottuna Ginnyn kättä, joka piteli sulkakynää piirtäen sillä kauniin koukeroisen allekirjoituksen pergamenttiin. Ginny ojensi kynän ja sopimuksen takaisin Harrylle, hipaisten kuitenkin tarkoituksellisesti miehen kättä.

Harry ei tiennyt mikä hänelle tuli, mutta samassa hän tarttui Ginnyä ranteesta ja veti naisen syliinsä. Hän tunsi suurta halua upottaa kasvonsa kukkasilta tuoksuviin hiuksiin. Hän halusi nähdä kuinka Ginnyn selkä kaareutuisi nautinnosta hänen sylissään.

Ginny oli jo avannut Harryn paidan napit ja sujauttanut sen pois hänen päältään. Nainen painoi pieniä suudelmia pitkin miehen kaulaa ja yhä alemmas ja alemmas. Ginnyn käsi hyväili hellästi Harryn housujen paisunutta etumusta, eikä aikaakaan kun Harry jo kantoi alastoman Ginnyn makuuhuoneen sängylle ja otti hänet omakseen naisen huokaillessa ja huutaessa hänen nimeään.

Harry havahtui kehräykseen, hän luuli olevansa kotona Draco kainalossaan ja kissan tulleen heitä herättämään. Mutta katto, jonka hän näki yllään, ei kuulunut Kalmanhanaukiolle. Harry kohotti varovasti päätään, jota särki kuin pahimmassa krapulassa, nähdäkseen ympärilleen paremmin. Se mitä hän näki, sai hänet pois tolaltaan muistikuvien palatessa pätkittäin hänen mieleensä nukahtamistaan edeltävältä ajalta.

Hän oli maannut Ginnyn kanssa ja nainen oli edelleen siinä hänen vieressään kehräten kuin kissa. Harry kavahti ylös sängystä silmät kauhusta laajenneina ja painautui seinää vasten mahdollisimman kauas Ginnystä.

- Mikä sinulle tuli kulta, Ginny kysyi hämmästyneenä nostaen katseensa Harryyn.

- Älä kutsu minua kullaksesi, Harry sähähti.

- Miksi en? mehän nautimme äskeisestä molemmat, vai voitko kieltää sitä? Ginny sanoi petollisen viattomana.

- Mutta minä en halua sinua, Harry totesi yrittäen ymmärtää vieläkin, miten hän oli tähän tilanteeseen joutunut. Ginny nauroi pehmeästi tyydytetyn naisen naurua ja katsoi Harrya intensiivisesti.

- Kyllä sinä hetki sitten halusit vielä kovastikin, hän sanoi merkityksellisesti ja vilkaisi Harryn jalkoväliä. Harry hätkähti tajutessaan olevansa yhä alasti ja alkoi repiä vaatteita takaisin päällensä, hän mutisi kutsuloitsun saadakseen toisessa huoneessa olevat vaatteensa nopeasti ylleen.

- Mihin sinulla on kiire, tule takaisin sänkyyn ja otetaan uusi erä, jotta muistaisit paremmin, kuinka paljon sinä minua haluat.

- MINÄ EN HALUA SINUA, ETKÖ SINÄ NÄE KUINKA AJATUSKIN KANSSASI OLEMISESTA INHOTTAA MINUA! Harry huusi kuin järjiltään.

- Inhoat minua, mutta vastahan sinä... siis eihän vaikutus..., Ginny näytti hämmentyneeltä, mutta jokin hänen sanoissaan tuntui olevan vastaus, siihen miksi Harry oli ajautunut sänkyyn hänen kanssaan.

Harry rääkkäsi aivojaan keksiäkseen selityksen. Hän voi suorastaan pahoin ajatellessaankin koskeneensa edessään olevaa naista. Mutta hänellä oli kuuma ja huono olo muutenkin, hänen olisi saatava juotavaa ja pian, jotta hän voisi ajatella selkeästi. Ja juuri, kun hän ajatteli juotavaa, hän ymmärsi kaiken.

- Kuinka alhainen temppu sinulta Ginny. En ikinä, en todellakaan ikinä olisi uskonut sinun alentuvan juottamaan minulle lemmenjuomaa, Harry sanoi ääni tihkuen halveksuntaa.

- Ajattelin, että muistaisit kuinka ihanaa meillä oli ja haluaisit aloittaa alusta kanssani, Ginny sopersi. Harry oli yllättynyt, kun nainen ei edes vaivautunut kieltämään tekoaan.

- Etkö sinä todellakaan vieläkään ymmärrä, etten minä voi vain päättää haluta sinua, ei se niin toimi. Jos toimisi, me emme olisi koskaan eronneet, sillä silloin minä yritin yrittämästä päästyänikin muuttaa itseäni, jotta voisimme jatkaa perhe-elämäämme. Minä aloitin yrittämisen lähes heti, kun olimme olleet ensimmäistä kertaa yhdessä, silloin hautajaisten jälkeen, Harry selitti hiljaisella äänellä, tietäen kuitenkin satuttavansa Ginnyä pahemmin kuin jos olisi raivonnut tälle. Ei ollut muuta keinoa kuin kertoa julma totuus, jota hän oli vältellyt tähän asti.

- Siitä asti... Ginny henkäisi silmät kyynelissä. - Sinä sanoit erotessamme, että olit vähitellen alkanut huomata, ettei suhteemme toimi ja niin edes päin? Miksi et kertonut totuutta silloin?

- Pelkäsin loukkaavani sinua liian pahasti, mutta totuutta ei voi näköjään paeta, vaikka haluaisikin.

- Minä en koskaan ymmärtänyt, kuinka syvästi sinä minua oletkaan inhonnut koko tämän ajan. Tai ehkä minä en vain ole halunnut nähdä totuutta, Ginny sanoi tukahtuneella äänellä ja painoi päänsä käsiin punaisten pitkien hiusten hulmahtaessa hänen kasvojensa eteen. - Minä olen nolannut itseni täydellisesti! hän vaikersi hiustensa suojasta.

- Ginny?

- Älä ole noin lempeä, minä en ansaitse sitä! Minä... minä... minä kuvittelin, siis todella luulin, että homoutesi oli joku oikku, että kaipasit jotain säpinää elämään... Ajattelin, että lemmenjuoma saisi sen säpinän takaisin meidän välillemme, koska luulin, että olit aiemmin tuntenut sen kanssani ja tarvitsit vain muistutuksen siitä, miten ihanaa se onkaan... Sitten olisimme vain jatkaneet kuin mitään ei olisi tapahtunutkaan ja nauraneet sille yhteisinä hetkinämme, että ainoa mitä tarvittiin oli tippa lemmenjuomaa, Ginny naurahti itseironisesti ja purskahti sitten itkuun.  
- Kuinka... tyhmä... minä... olinkaan...

Harry ei tiennyt, mitä tehdä. Hän katseli itkevää naista hämmentyneenä. Hän olisi halunnut huutaa ja raivota Ginnylle, mutta hän ei voinut. Silti hän katui ja inhosi sitä mitä heidän välillään oli hetkeä aiemmin tapahtunut. Hän oli myös peloissaan kuinka Draco asian ottaisi, sillä Harry ei nähnyt muuta keinoa kuin kertoa totuus miehelle, joka odotti häntä heidän yhteisessä kodissaan. Menettäisikö hän Dracon Ginnyn tempun takia? Tuska poltteli hänen sydäntään.

- Minun olisi parasta varmaan lähteä kotiin, minun on vielä yritettävä selvittää tämä tapahtunut Dracon kanssa. En tiedä, pystyykö hän antamaan anteeksi minulle. Pärjäätkö sinä täällä, jos minä lähden nyt? Harry kysyi varovasti, sillä Ginny oli ollut pelottavan hiljainen jo jonkin aikaa.

- Älä ole niin helvetin ritarillinen! Minä olen juuri sotkenut sinun elämääsi kieroilemalla ja sinä samperin idiootti huolehdit silti minun hyvin voinnistani! Sinun kuuluisi raivota minulle, haukkua minua, mutta ei ymmärtää ja lohduttaa, Ginny puuskahti ja nosti kyynelistä kirkkaat silmät Harryyn.  
- Harry minä voin kertoa Dracolle lemmenjuomasta, jos hän ei usko sinua. Mutta siitä päätellen mitä Hermione kertoi minulle, Draco rakastaa sinua niin paljon, että kyllä hän ainakin lopulta sinua uskoo. Hän ei halua menettää sinua, niin kuin en minäkään... Emme me Malfoyn kanssa sitten niin kovin erilaisia olekaan... Ainakin meillä on samanlainen miesmaku.

Harry katsoi Ginnyä ihmeissään, hän ei ollut koskaan ymmärtänyt naisia ja jälleen kerran hän oli yhtä ulalla siitä, mitä naisten päässä liikkui. Kuinka kenenkään tunneskaala voi heilahtaa toisesta äärestä toiseen yhdessä pienessä hetkessä.

- Vieläkö sinä olet siinä? Ginny tokaisi yllättäen. - En minä tee mitään epätoivoista, jos sitä pelkäät. Kyllä minä nöyryytykseni kestän, kun itse siihen itseni ajoin. Ja voit olla huoleti, en myöskään pidä lapsia enää pelinappuloina. Ja nyt, ala kalppia senkin supersankari. Haluan vajota itsesääliin ihan omassa rauhassa.

Harry lähti huoneesta taakseen katsomatta, hän tiesi Ginnyn pärjäävän. Juuri kun hän oli astunut olohuoneeseen, hän kuuli Ginnyn äänen kuiskaavan selälleen.

- Minä rakastan sinua silti, hemmetin paskapää...

Harry oli ollut oikeassa, Draco ei todellakaan ilahtunut tapahtuneesta. Seurasi heidän suhteensa siihenastisista riidoista raivoisin.

Harryn palatessa Ginnyn luota ja kerrottuaan totuuden Draco oli sanaakaan sanomatta hakenut vuodevaatteensa heidän yhteisestä sängystään ja sulkeutunut yhteen vierashuoneista seuraavaan aamuun asti. Mykkäkoulua oli jatkunut iltaan asti, kunnes Harry oli pakottanut miehen lopettamaan mököttämisen ja selvittämään asioita. He olivat huutaneet ja raivonneet toista tuntia, minkä jälkeen kumpikin oli painunut jälleen eri huoneisiin nukkumaan vain aloittaakseen riitansa alusta aamulla.

Työpäivä oli katkaissut riidan hetkeksi, mutta illalla sama jatkui kuin paikallaan junnaava levy. Draco epäili Harryn yrittäneen pehmittää Ginnyä huomioimalla tätä ja päästäneen tilanteen luisumaan tarkoituksella pidemmälle. Kun Harry korjasi hänen väitettään sillä, että Ginny oli paperit jo allekirjoittanut, ennen heidän päätymistä sänkyyn, Draco vasta riemastui.

- Vai, että oli jo allekirjoittanut paperit ja senkö sinä luulet lohduttavan? Eihän siinä sitten mitään väärää olekaan! Minua ei helvetti soikoon kiinnosta oliko teillä papereita vai ei! Minua kiinnostaa vain ja ainoastaan se asia, että minkä vitun takia sinä petit minua sen punapään kanssa! Tai no vitun takiahan sinä sen teit, sehän on selvää.

- Draco minähän olen sanonut jo sata kertaa, Ginny juotti minulle salaa lemmenjuomaa! En minä häntä halua tai halunnut alun alkaenkaan, se hemmetin liemi sotki kaiken!

- Todella uskottavaa, aikuinen nainen, joka sattuu olemaan ex-vaimosi, jonka kanssa sinulla on kaksi lasta, muka tarvitsisi lemmenjuomaa kellistääkseen sinut? Sitäkö te silloinkin käytitte kun Albus ja James saivat alkunsa?

- Ei, emme käyttäneet, minä ajattelin aina miehiä silloin, sinuakin, pystyäkseni... hm... täyttämään velvollisuuteni, Harry sanoi hiljaa.

- Ehkä minunkin pitäisi terästää sinun juomaasi, kun se näyttää olevan mieluisaa sinulle, Dracon äänessä oli tuttu ivallisuus.

- SE EI OLE MIELUISAA! Luuletko, että minä olisin tullut sinulle heti kertomaan, mitä tapahtui, jos olisin halunnut Ginnyä? Käytä älyäsi, minähän olisin jäänyt hänen sylikoirakseen, sitähän hän olisi halunnut, mutta minä tulin suoraan sinun luoksesi...

Dracon ilme pehmeni hetkellisesti Harryn kuiskattua viimeiset sanat, mutta loukattu ilme palasi nopeasti takaisin.

- Se ei todista mitään, ehkä pelkäsit epäilysteni heräävän, jos olet liian pitkään pois, ehkä haluat pitää meidät molemmat leikkikaluinasi, jos vaikka kyllästyt toiseen niin toisen syliin voi sitten palata, Draco sanoi kuin sylkäisten.

- Pidätkö sinä minua noin alhaisena olentona? Harry kysyi hiljaa.

Hän taisteli pitääkseen itsensä kasassa. Hän ei saisi sortua nyt, ei vaikka kyseessä olikin yksi hänen elämänsä tärkeimmistä asioista. Mikseivät asiat olleet koskaan helppoja ja yksinkertaisia? Miksi totuuden kertominen ja uskominen oli niin vaikeaa, lähes mahdotonta?

- En tiedä, tällä hetkellä näyttäisit olevan, Draco sanoi halveksuntaa äänessään, mutta hän ei voinut olla huomaamatta, kuinka Harry taisteli kyyneliä vastaan.

Hän olisi halunnut harpata Harryn luo ja painaa hänet lohduttavasti rintaansa vasten, mutta raivo tuntui myrkyttäneen hänen mielensä ja kuiskivan lisää loukkauksia hänen suunsa syydettäviksi. Draco käänsi selkänsä Harrylle, ettei hän näkisi miehen surusta sumeita silmiä.

- Minä rakastan sinua, vain ja ainoastaan sinua Draco. Ginny ei merkitse mitään minulle, hän vain sattuu olemaan lasteni äiti. Hän katui tekoaan ihan todella... Itse asiassa, hän sanoi teillä kahdella olevan jotain yhteistäkin, Harry naurahti kyyneleiden läpi, joita hän ei enää yrittänytkään hillitä.

- Mitä muka? Draco kivahti ja käänsi hieman päätään.

- Samanlainen miesmaku.

Draco ei voinut sille mitään, kaikesta kiukustaan huolimatta hänen suupielensä alkoi nykiä uhkaavasti. Jotenkin kuin huomaamatta, hän tajusi kääntyneensä, ottaneensa ne muutamat askeleet ja puristanut Harryn itseään vasten.

- Ilmeisen huono sellainen, koska kukaan ei ole aiheuttanut minulle enempää huolta kuin sinä, Draco mutisi Harryn hiuksiin.

- Ginny varmaan olisi tuostakin samaa mieltä kanssasi...

Draco hymähti huvittuneena Harryn sanoille.

- Hän kyllä kutsui minua hemmetin paskapääksi ja paljon muutakin, Harry jatkoi.

- Sitähän sinä oletkin, mutta ihana sellainen.

- Minä pelkäsin, että sinä jätät minut. Olin järjiltäni pelosta kun ajoin kotiin... En olisi pystynyt elämään ilman sinua, Harry kuiskasi takertuen Dracoon entistä tiukemmin.

- Hupsu, enhän minä voisi sinua jättää, minähän olen täysin riippuvainen sinun olemassaolostasi, Draco kuiskasi käheästi. - Kliseisesti sanottuna, olet ilma, jota hengitän, vesi, joka virvoittaa kun olen nääntymäisilläni. Olet valo, joka minua johdattaa, kun eksyn pimeään. Olet...

- Lopeta, runoratsullasi on jalat solmussa, Harry sanoi ja tukki Dracon suun intohimoisella suudelmalla, joka ei ollut lemmenjuoman innoittama. He irrottautuivat toisistaan hetkeksi vetääkseen henkeä.

- En olisi kestänyt enää yhtäkään yötä ilman sinua, Draco henkäisi ja jatkoi suutelemista, heidän kielensä kietoutuivat toisiinsa ja vartalot sulautuivat yhteen.

H/D

Ginny piti sanansa ja perui kanteensa. James ja Albus olivat Harryn luona joka toinen viikko, eivätkä lapset pitäneet outona, että heidän isänsä kanssa asui toinen mies.

Draco opetti pojat pelaamaan velhoshakkia ja räjähtävää näpäystä. Iltaisin Draco kertoi tarinoita _Hyvän onnenlähteestä, Velhosta ja hyppivästä kulhosta,_ Harry puolestaan kertoi _Lumikista ja seitsemästä kääpiöstä sekä Rumasta ankanpoikasesta._ Viikonloppuisin he veivät pojat pelaamaan tai katsomaan huispausta, joskus Emma antoi Scorpiuksen viettää viikonloppuja heidän neljän kanssa.

Lokakuussa Ginnyllä oli kuitenkin yllättäviä uutisia kerrottavanaan, kun Harry vei poikia viikon jälkeen takaisin heidän äidilleen.

Lemmenjuoman seuraukset olivat alkaneet näkyä pyöristyvänä vatsanseutuna ja kesäkuussa syntyi Lily. Eronneen pariskunnan vauva herätti hienoista ihmetystä, mutta Ginny, joka edelleen katui lemmenjuoma temppuaan, vaiensi ihmettelijät nopeasti. Ginny väitti halunneensa vielä yhden lapsen ja että kaikki oli sovittu Harryn ja Dracon kanssa. Hehkuttaen vielä kuinka erityisen toimiva ja rakkauden täyteinen suhde miehillä olikaan, kun se kesti julkisuuden tuomat ongelmatkin, mikä viimeistään katkaisi kaikkien kolmiodraamajuorujen siivet.

* * *

_v.2016_

Albus jatkoi viikon mittaisia vierailujaan Kalmanhanaukiolla Jamesin aloitettua Tylypahkan ja mukana oli tietysti myös Lily. Ginnyn ja Zachariaksen tytär syntyi joulukuussa, joten kaikki kolme lasta viettivät joulua Harryn ja Dracon kanssa, koska Ginny ei Molly-vauvan kanssa jaksanut valmistella juhlia. Oljo ylitti itsensä valmistaessaan joulupäivällistä, jolle Harry oli kutsunut myös Hermionen ja Ronin perheineen.

Ronin oli vaikeaa päästä yli siitä, että Harry ja Draco muodostivat pariskunnan, mutta Hermionen painostuksen ja usean vuoden pakollisten tapaamisten jälkeen ilmapiiri oli vähitellen lientynyt ja heillä oli jopa hauskaa yhdessä.

Ronin asennemuutokseen vaikutti osaltaan se, että Ginny oli asunut jo kolme vuotta yhdessä Zacharias Smithin kanssa, entisen puuskupuhin, josta Ron ei pitänyt juurikaan enempää kuin aikanaan Malfoysta. Erityisen vaikea pala Ronille oli se, että Ginny oli vielä ennen Mollyn syntymää ehdottomasti kieltäytynyt avioitumasta. Ronin sanojen mukaan Ginny ja Zacharias elivät susiparina ja että Ginny leimautuisi pian kaikkien silmissä kevytkenkäiseksi naiseksi, jos tämä ei menisi naimisiin.

Harry ei halunnut tietää, miksi Ron hänen ja Dracon suhdetta kutsui, muuta kuin ehkä luonnottomaksi. He pitivät Dracon kanssa hauskaa arvuuttelemalla kaikkia mahdollisia nimityksiä, joita Ron saattaisi keksiä.

Joulupäivä oli kuin unta. Harry ja Draco katselivat onnellisena, kun lapset aamulla repivät intoa täynnä kääreet lahjojen ympäriltä ja paloivat halusta lähteä heti kokeilemaan uusia kilpaluutiaan, jotka miehet olivat ostaneet heille yhdessä. Rouva Weasley oli jälleen neulonut kaikille villapaidat, ensimmäistä kertaa myös Dracolle.

Keittiöön aamiaiselle mennessään lapset ojensivat Oljolle lahjaksi itse vuolemiaan kauhoja ja voiveitsiä. Harry oli löytänyt Viistokujalla käydessään, eräästä vanhojen tavaroiden liikkeestä, Munduguksen varastaman Mustan sukuvaakunalla koristetun hopeatuopin, jonka hän oli kiillottanut ja kaiverruttanut Oljolle lahjaksi. Oljo vastaanotti lahjansa silmät kyynelissä uiden, eikä saanut sanottua yhtään ymmärrettävää sanaa seuraavaan puoleen tuntiin.

Koska oli mitä kaunein ja kuulain pakkaspäivä, lähti koko viiden hengen perhe luistelemaan Towerin linnan vieressä olevalle tekojäälle. Draco tuijotti epäuskoisena Harrya, kun tämä ojensi heille kaikille vuokraamansa luistimet.

- Sinä todella tarkoitat, että meidän pitää laittaa nämä jalkaamme ja kävellä tuolla jäällä? Draco sanoi ja katseli jästejä, jotka pyörähtelivät jäällä musiikin soidessa taustalla. Lapset kiskoivat jo luistimia innoissaan jalkaansa.

- Ei niillä kävellä, niillä on tarkoitus liukua ja vauhtia potkitaan vuorotellen kummallakin jalalla. Ihan tosi, ei se niin vaikeaa ole, usko pois, Harry sanoi nauraen.

Hän oli jo laittanut luistimet jalkaansa ja auttanut Lilyä nauhojen kanssa. Albus ja James ottivat juuri ensimmäisiä haparoivia askeleita jäällä pitäen tiukasti kiinni kentän laitaa kiertävästä aidasta. Draco oli vasta laittamassa luistimia jalkaansa. Hän oli kokeillut montaa outoa jästiasiaa Harryn yllyttämänä, mutta tämä näytti olevan jo liikaa hänelle. Hän vilkaisi jälleen jäälle ja näki kuinka nuori jästinainen teki kauniin laukkahypyn, mutta laskeutui jäälle kipeästi pyllylleen.

- Ei, en minä tuohon rupea. Tuohan on vaarallista, en minä halua vapaaehtoisesti murjoa itseäni! hän parkaisi.

- No jos satutat itsesi, niin lupaan helliä sinua kaikin mahdollisin tavoin. Suukotan pikku peppuasi vaikka koko yön, jos tarvitsee, Harry sanoi virnistäen ilkikurisesti.

- Taidanpa kaatua tahallani, jotta joudut pitämään lupauksesi, Draco sanoi nauraen ja alkoi sitoa luistimiaan huomattavasti innokkaammin.

Hermionen ja Ronin saavuttua lastensa kanssa Kalmanhanaukiolle oli talo täynnä ääntä.

Oli kuin vanha talo olisi herännyt pitkästä unesta, Oljo tuntui nauttivan elämästä ympärillään. Ehkä sen mieleen palasi aika kun Sirius ja Regulus olivat olleet lapsia ja Andromeda sisarineen ja vanhempineen olivat viettämässä joulua talossa. Harry ei kuitenkaan halunnut ajatella, millaisia lapsia sairaalloisen julma Bellatrix ja kopea Narcissa olivat olleet, saati millaista jouluviihdykettä pimeän voimia ihannoivat vanhemmat keksivät lapsilleen.

Päivällisellä he vetivät paukkukaramellit ja jokainen laittoi saamansa hatun päähänsä, lapset kinasivat ruusukaalin syömisestä, mutta kaikki ahtoivat itseensä useamman annoksen jouluvanukasta. Hermione loihti heidän ilokseen nukketeatteriesityksen, jossa nuket liikkuivat ilman naruja tai muitakaan apuja. Näytelmän jälkeen pienet juhlijat kiikutettiin nukkumaan yläkerran huoneisiin. Hermione, Ron, Harry ja Draco pelasivat lautapelejä ja jutustelivat niitä näitä myöhään yöhön, nauttien samalla viiniä ja syöden joulutorttuja, joita Oljo oli heille paistanut.

Kello löi kahta kun Hermione ja Ron astuivat vihreisiin liekkeihin kantaen Hugoa ja Rosea nukkuvina sylissään. Harry ja Draco jäivät vielä hetkeksi istumaan olohuoneeseen katsellen liekkien tanssia takassa.

H/D

Vuosi 2017 alkoi Ginnyn ja Zachariaksen kihlajaisilla, joissa Ginny ilmoitti, että heidät vihittäisiin saman vuoden pyhäinpäivänä. Harry ja Draco osallistuivat kihlajaisiin Kotikolossa ja saivat myös kutsun häihin. Harrysta oli outoa ajatella, että Ginny olisi vielä lähes vuoden rouva Potter. Draco ehdotti piloillaan kaksoishäitä, joissa heidätkin voisi Harryn kanssa vihkiä ja Harry voisi olla rouva Malfoy.

Ehdotusta seurasi ankara lumipesu Kotikolon takapihalla ja Harry kuuli selvästi, miten Percy kuiskasi kuuluvasti vaimolleen, kuinka jotkut eivät koskaan aikuistu. Sillä seurauksella, että George ja Ron painuivat lumisotaan mukaan Bill ja Charlie perässään, eikä kukaan nähnyt kenen kädestä lensi suuri lumipallo, joka kasteli Percyn naaman kokonaan.

Kevät tuli aikaisin, mutta Harry ja Draco pysyttelivät paljon sisällä, sillä Oljo oli sairastunut ankaraan flunssaan. Näytti siltä, että sen aika oli käymässä vähiin. Harry oli kauhuissaan, kun Oljo yritti ehdottaa, että Harryn pitäisi katkaista tontun kaula, koska se oli käynyt hyödyttömäksi. Harry kieltäytyi ehdottomasti tehtävästä, väittäen Oljon paranevan, vaikka kaikki toivo näytti todellakin turhalta.

Ilmeisesti, kuitenkin Harryn luottavaiset sanat olivat se lääke, jota Oljo oli kaivannut. Oltuaan kuukauden vuoteenomana Oljo oli jälleen jalkeilla ja täynnä uutta tarmoa. Mikä olikin helpotus sillä sen lisäksi, että Harry olisi ollut todella surullinen tontun kuolemasta, olisivat he olleet pulassa kotitöiden kanssa, etenkin ruoanlaitossa. Ruoka, jota he olivat yrittäneet tehdä Oljon sairastaessa, oli kamalaa ja olisi saanut jokaisen syöjänsä sairaaksi.

Myös James aiheutti Harrylle harmaita hiuksia, vähintään kerran kuussa sekä Ginny että Harry saivat kirjeitä Tylypahkan opettajilta Jamesin kaksintaisteltua tai rikottua muita koulun sääntöjä. Dracoa kirjeet tuntuivat huvittavan, sillä hänestä poika oli kuin ilmetty isänsä, mutta jolla ei vain sattunut olemaan salama-arpea kasvoissa, eikä sen takia saanut kaikkea samalla tavalla anteeksi kuin Harry aikanaan.

Pääsiäislomalla James käväisi vain päivän visiitillä isänsä luona, koska Ginny halusi vuorostaan pojan loma-ajaksi luokseen, nyt kun Mollykin oli jo ruvennut nukkumaan öisin ja arki oli helpompaa. Harry yritti käyttää päivän selvittääkseen Jamesin hankaluuksiin joutumisen syytä, peläten, että hänen ja Ginnyn ero ja muutenkin hieman poikkeavat perheolot olisivat sen taustalla.

- James viihdytkö sinä koulussa? Harry kysyi kesken lounaan muka kevyenä heittona.

- No kukas siellä viihtyisi, mutta ihan hauskaa siellä on. Minä olen meidän luokan paras lentämisessä! poika oli selvästi arvannut mihin keskustelua oltiin viemässä ja yritti siirtää sen sivuraiteelle.

- Sehän hienoa, ehkä pääset tupasi huispausjoukkueeseen syksyllä. Oletko saanut ystäviä koulusta? Harry ei antanut aiheen pysyä sivuraiteella.

- Tietysti, paljonkin. Kaikki haluavat mielistellä pelastaja -Potterin poikaa. He kyselevät, oletko sinä opettanut minut tappamaan pimeyden velhoja ja minä sanon, että olet, James vastasi olkiaan kohauttaen. Draco pidätteli nauruaan ja Harryllakin oli hieman vaikeuksia pitää ajatuksiaan kasassa.

- Aiheuttaako se niitä kaksintaisteluja vai kiusataanko sinua muuten? Harry johdatteli keskustelua edelleen.

- Ei kukaan uskalla kiusata minua. Minusta on vaan hauskaa kokeilla muiden kiroamista ja kavereistani myös. Monet ovat vaan niin nynnyjä, että juoksevat heti kertomaan opettajille. Fred onneksi tuntee kaikki salakäytävät ja järjestää minulle välillä alibinkin.

- Mutta eihän se ole oikein, jos sinä olet tehnyt väärin niin sinun pitää kantaa vastuu niistä. Etkä sinä todellakaan voi vain huviksesi kirota muita, sehän on kiusaamista, Harry sanoi järkyttyneenä.

- Älä yritä isä! Hagrid on kertonut kaikkea, mitä sinä ja Ron-eno teitte kouluaikana. Sinä olit joutua erotetuksi monta kertaa, eikä minua ole vielä kertaakaan uhattu erottaa!

Tässä vaiheessa Draco syöksyi pois huoneesta ulvoen naurusta, eikä Harrykään enää oikein pystynyt jatkamaan täysin vakavana.

- Niin ehkä minä en käyttäytynyt aikanani ihan mallikelpoisesti, mutta James nyt minä tiedän, ettei se ollut oikein. Ole kiltti ja lupaa ainakin, että yrität välttää hankaluuksia. Ja mikä tärkeintä lopeta muiden kiroaminen, ellei sinun ole aivan pakko itsesi puolustamiseksi niin tehdä, Harry sanoi niin vakuuttavasti kuin pystyi. Vaikka hän tiesikin, että hymy, jota hän ei pystynyt aivan kontrolloimaan, vei pohjaa hänen sanoiltaan.

Ilmeisesti he eivät kuitenkaan olleet omilla perhesotkuillaan täysin pilanneet lastensa elämää. Ja kun Harry tarkemmin ajatteli, kuulosti James kovasti isoisältään, jonka mukaan hänet oli nimetty. Toivottavasti nimi ei ollut kuitenkaan enne.

Koulujen kesäloman alettua Harry ja Draco pakkasivat Dracon vuokraaman tila-auton ääriään myöten täyteen ja ajoivat kuukaudeksi lasten kanssa Järvialueelle, jossa he pystyttivät teltan syrjäiseen paikkaan, joten he saattoivat rauhassa käyttää taikuutta ja pelata huispausta lasten kanssa kaiket päivät.

Muutamaksi viikoksi heidän kanssaan telttailemaan tulivat myös George perheineen sekä Ron ja Hermione. Harry ja Draco eivät juuri muuten vieneet lapsia mukanaan velhoyhteisön tapahtumiin tai suosimiin paikkoihin, huispausotteluja lukuun ottamatta, koska he eivät halunneet lasten leimautuvan oudoiksi heidän suhteensa takia. Huispausotteluissa yleisö koostui pääsääntöisesti isistä jotka olivat lapsineen liikenteessä, joten leimaaminen oli vältettävissä. Ei siis ihme, että Dracokin oli alkanut viihtyä jästitapahtumissa ja paikoissa entistä paremmin.

Telttaretken jälkeen lapset viettivät viimeisen lomakuukauden äidillään ja Harry tajusi kauhukseen, että myös Albus olisi aloittamassa Tylypahkan syyskuun ensimmäinen päivä. Haikeus täytti hänen mielensä, tähän asti lapset olivat olleet niin paljon heidän seurassaan. Talo tulisi tuntumaan kovin hiljaiselta vain Lilyn ollessa vuoroviikkoina heidän seuranaan, sillä myös Scorpius aloittaisi Albuksen tavoin koulunsa tänä syksynä.

* * *

*_**Epilogi***_

Syksy tuntui saapuneen yllättäen sinä vuonna. Syyskuun ensimmäisen päivän aamu oli raikas ja kultainen kuin omena, ja kun pieni perhe pomppi pitkin jyrisevää tietä kohti suurta likaista juna-asemaa, autojen pakokaasut ja jalankulkijoiden hengitys kimaltelivat kuin hämähäkinseitit kylmässä ilmassa.

Harry oli hakenut Ginnyn ja lapset heidän kodistaan aikaisin aamulla. Zacharias oli jäänyt pikku Mollyn kanssa kotiin odottamaan. Kaksi suurta häkkiä kolisivat lastattujen kärryjen päällä vanhempien työntäessä niitä. Pöllöt häkeissä huhuilivat loukkaantuneina ja pieni punahiuksinen tyttö laahasi itkuisena veljiensä perässä, puristaen isänsä kättä.

- Ei enää kauaa ja sinäkin lähdet myös, Harry sanoi tytölle.

- Kaksi vuotta, niiskahti Lily. - Minä haluan mennä nyt!

Albus ja James jatkoivat autossa aloittamaansa kinaa siitä mihin tupaan Albus joutuisi. Ginny, jonka vatsa oli jälleen pyöristynyt uuden vauvan merkkinä, yritti saada riitaa loppumaan lopulta vaientaen Jamesin katseellaan. Viisi Potteria lähestyivät kaidetta laiturien yhdeksän ja kymmenen välillä. James otti kärryn äidiltään, vilkaisten ylimielisesti nuorempaan veljeensä hän työnsi vaunut kaidetta päin ja katosi.

- Kirjoitattehan te minulle, kirjoitattehan? Albus kysyi heti Jamesin kadottua.

- Vaikka joka päivä, jos haluat, Ginny sanoi.

- Ei joka päivä. James kertoi, että useimmat saavat postia kodeistaan ehkä kerran kuussa.

- Me kirjoitimme Jamesille kolme kertaa viikossa viime vuonna, Ginny sanoi.

- Äläkä usko kaikkea, mitä veljesi kertoo Tylypahkasta, Harry sanoi väliin. - hän pitää vitsailusta.

Yhdessä he kävelivät kaidetta päin. Albus sävähti, mutta törmäystä ei tullutkaan, vaan perhe astui laiturille yhdeksän ja kolme neljäsosaa. Laiturin peitti sankka höyry, joka pöllähteli kirkkaan punaisesta höyryveturista laiturin vierellä. Epäselviä hahmoja erottui sumun joukosta, jonne Jameskin oli kadonnut. He kulkivat usvan seassa etsien tuttuja henkilöitä, Albus jännityksestä hermoillen.

He ohittivat sumun turvin Percyn, joka saarnasi luutasäädöksistä. Vihdoin usvan keskeltä erottui neljän hengen ryhmä, joka seisoi viimeisen vaunuosaston kohdalla. Rose oli jo pukeutunut upouuteen Tylypahkan koulukaapuunsa. Harry ja Ron nostivat yhdessä Albuksen matka-arkun ja pöllöhäkin vaunuun. Laiturilla Lily ja Hugo keskustelivat vilkkaasti mihin tupiin heidät lajitellaan, kun he viimein pääsisivät Tylypahkaan.

- Jos et ole rohkelikko me teemme sinut perinnöttömäksi, Ron uhkasi. - Mutta ei mitään paineita muuten.

Samassa hän huomasi pienen ryhmän vähän matkan päässä heistä. Ron nyökkäsi merkitsevästi Harrylle, joka katsoi Ronin nyökkäyksen suuntaan ja hänen vatsassaan tuntui miellyttävä muljahdus, kun hän erotti rakkaan hahmon usvan keskeltä. Draco oli saattamassa Emman kanssa Scorpiusta Tylypahkan junaan.

Harry hätkähti, sillä hetken oli näyttänyt siltä kuin Dracon hiusraja olisi vetäytynyt, mutta huokasi huomatessaan kattolasien läpi siivilöityvän valon tehneen tepposia. Draco oli yhtä komea kuin aina ennenkin, etenkin tummassa ylös asti napitetussa takissaan. Draco huomasi heidän katseensa ja nyökkäsi lyhyesti ja kääntyi pois päin. Harry tiesi hyvin miksi. Oli vaikeaa peittää tunteita, jotka nousivat pintaan hetkenkin erossa olon jälkeen, sitä hillitöntä halua kietoa kädet toisen ympärille ja hukuttaa suudelmiin.

Onneksi heillä oli koko päivä vapaata, joten he ehtisivät Dracon kanssa hyvin viettää jälleen laatuaikaa kahdestaan lasten lähdettyä. Harry kuuli kuin jostain hyvin kaukaa Ronin puhuvan Scorpiuksesta ja tajusi hämärästi, ettei Ron ollut tavannut poikaa, joka kovin harvoin pääsi käymään hänen ja Dracon luona. Harryn ajatukset katkesivat, kun James ilmestyi heidän luokseen.

- Arvatkaa mitä? Teddy pussaili Victoirea, hän kertoi innoissaan ja oli pettynyt kun aikuiset eivät reagoineet uutiseen mitenkään. - Siis meidän Teddy, Teddy Lupin! Pussaili meidän Victoirea! Meidän serkkua! Ja kysyin, mitä hän oli tekemässä...

- Sinä häiritsit heitä? Ginny sanoi. - Olet aivan kuin Ron...

- ... ja hän sanoi tulleensa saattamaan Victoirea! Ja sitten hän käski minun häipyä. Hän pussaili Victoirea! James jatkoi kuin peläten, ettei häntä ymmärretty kunnolla.

- Voi kun he menisivät naimisiin, niin sitten Teddy olisi todella osa perhettä, Lily huokasi.

- Johan Teddy käy kolme kertaa viikossa kylässä. Miksi ei saman tien pyydetä häntä muuttamaan meille, niin se olisi sitten sillä selvä, Harry naurahti.

- Joo, se olisi loistavaa! Teddy voisi saada minun huoneeni ja minä ja Al voitaisiin olla samassa huoneessa, James intoili.

- Ei, sinä ja Albus jaatte huoneen vasta, kun haluan talon raunioiksi, Harry sanoi tiukasti. - Kello on melkein yksitoista, teidän on viisainta nousta junaan.

Halattuaan äitiään ja isäänsä James katosi junaan, Ginnyn halasi Albusta. Harry tunsi palan kurkussaan Albuksen kääntyessä hänen puoleensa.

- Älä ärsytä Riesua, äläkä kaksintaistele ennen kuin opit miten taistella ja älä anna Jamesin härnätä itseäsi, Harry sanoi halatessaan Albusta.

- Mitä jos minusta tulee luihuinen? Albus kysyi kuiskaten. Harry kumartui poikansa puoleen ja katsoi tätä silmiin, jotka olivat aivan samanlaiset kuin Harrylla.

- Albus Severus, Harry sanoi hyvin hiljaa, niin ettei kukaan muu kuullut. - Sinut nimettiin kahden Tylypahkan rehtorin mukaan. Toinen heistä oli luihuinen ja hän oli todennäköisesti rohkein tuntemani mies.

Samassa ajatus siitä kuinka ylpeä Draco olisi, jos Albus lajiteltaisiin Luihuiseen, lämmitti Harryn mieltä.

- Mutta sano edes..

- ... Sitten Luihuinen on saanut yhden erinomaisen oppilaan, eikö niin? Ei sillä ole meille mitään väliä Al. Mutta jos se sinua vaivaa, niin voit valita Rohkelikon Luihuisen sijaan. Lajitteluhattu ottaa sinun toiveesi huomioon.

- Ihanko tosi?

- Ainakin minun kohdallani se teki niin, Harry sanoi.

Albuksen kasvoilta paistoi ihmetys hänen katsoessaan isäänsä, joka ei ollut aiemmin kertonut asiasta kenellekään lapsistaan. Junan pilli soi ja Albus hyppäsi junaan. Oppilaat kurkottivat ikkunoista ulos ottamaan vastaan viimehetken suukkoja ja halauksia. Juna alkoi liikkua, Harry käveli sen vierellä katsellen poikansa kasvoja, jotka hehkuivat innostuksesta. Harry hymyili ja vilkutti, vaikka tuntui pieneltä menetykseltä nähdä poikansa kasvojen liukuvan pois luotaan...

Draco katseli junan lähtöä haikeana, hän ei ollut ehtinyt hyvästelemään Jamesia ja Albusta, jotka tuntuivat läheisemmiltä kuin Scorpius jota hän niin harvoin näki, mutta joka kaikesta huolimatta oli hänelle hyvin rakas.

Dracon silmät osuivat mieheen, joka käveli junan vierellä vilkuttaen edelleen. Mitä hän olisikaan antanut, jos olisi voinut olla Harryn vierellä juuri sillä hetkellä ja kääriä kätensä lohduttavasti miehen ympärille. Sillä hän pystyi aistimaan miehen surun, kuin se olisi hänen omansa.

Draco vilkaisi sivulleen, kun huomasi Emman kääntyvän lähteäkseen, mutta käänsi katseensa takaisin Harryyn saman tien sillä hänellä ja Emmalla ei ollut mitään sanottavaa toisilleen.

Draco työnsi kädet takkinsa taskuihin, toinen käsi hipaisi pientä rasiaa taskun pohjalla ja Draco tunsi jännityksen kihelmöivän vatsassaan. Tänään hän tekisi ratkaisevan kysymyksen ja katsoessaan Harryn loitompana olevaa hahmoa hän oli varma, että vastaus olisi myöntävä. Ginny oli kävellyt Harryn vierelle, mutta kaikesta näki, ettei ex-puolisoiden välillä ollut enää kuin jonkin asteista ystävyyttä.

Draco huokasi hiljaa ja lähti kävelemään kohti autoa, jonka luona he olivat Harryn kanssa sopineet tapaavansa. Miehen askeleet olivat kevyet, hänen elämänsä näytti valoisammalta kuin koskaan aiemmin.

Viimeiset höyryn rippeet haihtuivat syksyiseen ilmaan. Juna kääntyi mutkassa ja katosi näkyvistä. Harryn käsi oli yhä ilmassa hyvästiksi.

- Hän pärjää hyvin, Ginny totesi hänen vieressään.

Harry vilkaisi häntä ja ajatuksissaan kosketti salama-arpea otsallaan.

- Tiedän, että pärjää.

Arpi ei ollut kiusannut Harrya yhdeksääntoista vuoteen, kaikki oli hyvin.

H/D

* * *

**A/N2:** Epilogi on todella suuripiirteisesti käännetty ja tietoisesti tiivistetty, koska Kapari-Jatta tekee paljon parempaa jälkeä käännöksessä. Siinä on siis vain ns. olennaisin osa ja omat lisäykseni.

Edit: Ja vaikka suomennos onkin ollut nyt jo useamman vuoden saatavilla, en ole nähnyt aiheelliseksi muuttaa epilogia sen mukaiseksi. Näin voin myös säilyttää paremman omatunnon siitä, että käytän kirjan tekstiä noinkin paljon ficissä, kun kyse ei ole virallisesta suomennoksesta :P

Kiitos, että jaksoit lukea tämän loppuun asti 3


End file.
